Instagram Boyfriend
by sehunajjong
Summary: Basic story when Sehun, a selebgram, asked Jongin to become his instagram boyfriend/Sekai's/KaiHun's fiction
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Apa ini?" Jongin bertanya.

"Semacam surat kontrak." Sehun menjawab ringan.

"Apa harus sampai sebegini formalnya? Aku kan hanya akan menjadi kekasihmu di instagram dan vlog youtube mu saja."

"Itu yang harus digaris bawahi, akun instagramku itu kalau dijual harganya akan mahal sekali. Followersku sekarang 3 juta orang, _can you believe it?_ Sepertiga jumlah penduduk Seoul memfollow akunku. Belum lagi _subscriber Youtube_ ku." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Oke…" Jongin masih bingung sebenarnya, "Tapi yang kau tulis disini itu konyol." Sehun sudah siap mengomel tapi Jongin segera memotongnya, "Dilarang mencium di bagian manapun _off camera,_ tiket perjalanan untuk keperluan _photo shoot_ atau _vlog_ dipotong dari uang bagi hasil, bagi hasil akan naik 0.2%, sekali lagi ku ulangi 0.2% setelah ada 50 _endorse_ untuk kita sebagai _couple,_ tidak boleh membuka _endorse_ sendiri." Jongin melihat Sehun yang tersenyum puas. " _Are we being serious right now?_ 50 endorse dan hanya 0.2%, memangnya dalam satu bulan kau bisa mendapatkan berapa banyak _endorsement_ huh?"

"Sehun terlihat berpikir, aku bisa punya lebih dari 20 _endorse_ instagram story, lebih dari 5 endorse di feed instagram per harinya dan jangan lupakan juga, aku punya lebih dari 3 video _endorse_ yang ku upload di youtube setiap minggunya. 50 _endorse_ bukan angka yang besar."

"Dan aku hanya dapat kenaikan bagi hasil sebanyak 0.2%? Bahkan ini tidak bisa dibilang bagi hasil karena aku hanya mendapat 30%, dipotong biaya perjalanan pula. Kenapa sih kau tidak mencari orang lain saja supaya tidak perlu LDR seperti ini?" Jongin berbicara panjang lebar sehingga membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau benar-benar banyak bicara untuk ukuran orang yang tadinya tidak mau menjadi _instagram boyfriend_ ku. Kau beruntung karena aku sabar, jadi aku akan jelaskan padamu." Jongin mendengus, "Untuk instagram story tarifku adalah 800 won, untuk feed instagram 2500 won, dan untuk vlog di youtube 5000 won, bisa lebih besar kalau mereka ingin ku promosikan khusus. Nah kalau kau pintar bermatematika, dari ketiganya saja kau bisa mendapat 2500 won dariku. Hanya perlu berfoto denganku, pura-pura jadi kekasihku. Tidak mengeluarkan keringat sama sekali. Lagi pula orang-orang lebih menyukai cerita cinta jarak jauh sekarang ini."

Jongin terlihat berpikir, _sebenarnya mau dilihat dari sisi manapun keuntungan ini banyak berada di pihaknya. It's easy money._ "Oke. Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

* * *

Sebenarnya Jongin sedang berada di Seoul karena kuliahnya sedang libur. Awal musim panas Jongin kira akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dihabiskan bersama keluarganya kan? Maka dari itu minggu pertamanya di Seoul Jongin habiskan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya juga keponakannya yang sepertinya tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Jongin. Sampai Baekhyun, sepupu Jongin datang bersama Sehun, yang Baekhyun akui sebagai 'artisnya'. Sehun sendiri yang bilang kalau Baekhyun adalah managernya.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu siapa Sehun sebelum dikenalkan oleh Baekhyun. Jongin itu orangnya malas sekali mainan media sosial seperti itu, dia punya instagram pun dibuatkan oleh kakaknya, itu pun isinya lebih banyak foto keponakannya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Jongin melihat Sehun sedang berbicara dengan kamera mengarah pada mereka berdua. "Hmm?" Jongin bergumam.

" _Well,_ kita sedang dimana sayang?" Sehun mengarahkan kameranya pada Jongin saat ini.

"Di café?" Jongin menjawab, tidak yakin jawabannya benar

Dan Sehun tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Jongin, gemas. " _See? He's so cute, right?"_ Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin dan melihat hasil video yang diambilnya.

"Kau tidak mau memakan makananmu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku sudah mengambil fotonya tadi, paling nanti aku akan mengambil video saat aku menyuapimu. Sisanya boleh kau habiskan." Sehun berkata, tatapannya masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau diet?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku _endorse_ pangan tambahan diet tapi aku punya gelambir di tanganku?"

"Baiklah." Dengan senang hati Jongin mengambil makanan yang Sehun pesan.

Jongin makan dengan lahap, membuat Sehun punya ide lain untuk instagram storynya. "Jongin, aku akan mengambil videomu saat sedang makan ya? Bersikap normal saja." Sehun mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada Jongin.

Terdengar tawa Sehun sebelum berkata, "Jongin kelaparan sekali sampai makananku di makan juga."

Jongin berpikir untuk melakukan improvisasi, jadi dia mengarahkan sumpit yang berisi tempura dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun. "Ini enak sekali, kau harus coba sayang. Aaaa…" Dan Sehun menerima suapan dari Jongin.

Setelah selesai dengan editan di videonya, Sehun berkata. "Kalau kau bersikap seperti tadi terus, aku yakin tidak akan lama lagi pasti akan ada _endorse couple_ untuk kita." Sehun berkata senang.

Jongin mengangguk mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia dan Sehun masih _awkward,_ mereka baru kenal dan harus bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih. Siapa yang tidak _awkward_ kan? "Aku kan hanya disini dua bulan, kalau sampai dua bulan tidak ada yang meminta _endorse couple_ bagaimana?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun sudah ku pinta untuk mempromosikan tarif _couple,_ jadi pasti akan ada yang meminta. Oh iya, minggu depan aku akan ke Jeju, jadi kau harus ikut."

"Kenapa harus?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Karena aku yakin vlog ku akan lebih menarik kalau ada kau di dalamnya. Lagi pula aku yakin minggu depan pasti sudah ada yang meminta kita untuk _endorse_ produk mereka. Jadi kau harus ikut."

"Tiketnya bagaimana?"

"Untuk yang ini kau akan menggantikan Baekhyun. Jadi hanya kita berdua yang berangkat." Sehun menjelaskan sambil memasukkan barangnya ke dalam ransel kecil yang dibawanya.

"Dan sekarang kau mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar banyak tanya ya, Baekhyun sudah menungguku untuk _photo shoot._ "

"Jadi hari ini sudah selesai? Hanya begini saja?" Jongin berpikir menyenangkan sekali pekerjaannya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin nanti aku akan memintamu mengirimkan _chat sweet nothing_ untukku atau melakukan _face time_ denganku. Selesai aku melakukan _photo shoot_ sepertinya aku ada jadwal untuk mengupload story."

"Bagaimana kalau chatku tidak begitu manis?"

" _That's why we called it sweet nothing honey._ " Sehun tertawa, "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum aku pergi?"

"Kau tidak mau kuantar saja? Bukankah nanti followersmu akan bertanya aku dimana kalau kau tiba-tiba kesana sendirian?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau dilihat terlalu _clingy_." Sehun kembali melihat jam di ponselnya, "Baiklah aku terlambat untuk _photo shoot_ Jongin. _See you next time."_ Sehun berkata sambil pergi keluar dari café.

"Ini tidak buruk sama sekali." Pikir Jongin.

* * *

 _ **This is so basic**_

 ** _This story came from my dearest friend and I thought this worth the shot_**

 ** _So, tell me, is this really worth the shot?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Hari ini bosku meninggalkanku sendirian di kota besar ini karena ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya." Baekhyun menunjukkan muka sedihnya lalu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada Sehun dan Jongin yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Menjadi manager Sehun membuat Baekhyun ikut-ikutan terkenal juga. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukan _endorse_ seperti Sehun, kalau dia jadi selebgram juga siapa yang akan mengurus Sehun ya kan? Jadwal Sehun kan tidak mungkin tersusun sendiri.

Sementara Sehun dan Jongin sedang membicarakan, "Kopermu banyak sekali. Kita cuma disana 3 hari kan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Make up, _skin care_ dan peralatan lainnya di koper kecil," Sehun menunjuk koper hitam yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, "yang merah ini isinya sepatu dan sandal," Sehun menunjuk koper merah yang lebih besar dari koper hitamnya, "dan yang biru itu isinya baju-baju dan makanan yang minta di _endorse_ oleh kita."

"Kau tidak membawa bajumu sendiri?"

"Beli disana saja kalau butuh, lagi pula aku bisa pinjam punyamu kan?" Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat Sehun tidak tersenyum palsu untuknya. Seminggu bersama Sehun, Jongin sudah bisa membedakan saat Sehun benar-benar tersenyum dan mana senyum Sehun yang palsu. Jadi, mana bisa Jongin bilang tidak?

"Jadi mau berangkat sekarang?" Jongin memilih untuk tidak berdebat.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Baek, ada yang ketinggalan tidak?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih bermain dengan ponselnya pun akhirnya menghampiri Sehun, "Tiket sudah ku berikan padamu kan?" Sehun mengangguk, "Berikan pada Jongin saja, daripada kalian tidak jadi ke Jeju." Sehun mendengus kesal walaupun tetap memberikan pada Jongin yang diterima dengan muka menahan tawa melihat kekesalan Sehun. "ID Card jangan sampai hilang lagi ya." Sehun mengangguk walaupun masih dengan kesal, "Nama penginapan dan spot foto sudah ku forward, nanti akan ku forward ke Jongin juga. Jaga-jaga kalau kau lupa kewajibanmu disana."

"Yakin kau tidak ikut saja Baek?" Jongin bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Titah Tuan Muda Sehun sudah turun, siapa aku bisa membanta titahnya?" Lalu Baekhyun membungkuk untuk menyatakan hormatnya.

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Ayo berangkat Jongin." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membungkuk sambil tertawa.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk membawa semua kopermu?" Jongin berteriak karena Sehun sudah sampai di pintu apartmentnya.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku membawa koper sambil memegang kamera?" Sehun berteriak balik dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongin menghela nafas sambil membawa koper-koper mereka. "Baek, buat tanganmu yang menganggur itu bekerja." Sehun berteriak lagi.

"Baik Nyonya!" Baekhyun menggunakan nada menyebalkannya kali ini.

* * *

"Berkat Jongin aku tidak ketinggalan pesawat lagi yeaay!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin. Gesture seperti ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan buat mereka selama kamera ponselnya Sehun atau Jongin menyala. Biasanya kalau sudah begini Jongin akan berimprovisasi dengan mengecup dahi Sehun atau pipi Sehun sebentar. Agar terlihat sedikit manis saja, lagi pula Sehun tidak pernah protes. Selama kameranya menyala. Itu yang perlu di garis bawahi.

Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak langsung melepaskan pelukannya seperti biasa setelah video diambil, "Jujur aku agak susah berjalan kalau seperti ini." Jongin berkata

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin lalu menggandeng tangan Jongin, "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerjakan pr mu ya?"

"Huh?" Jongin jelas bingung.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku memintamu untuk menonton semua vlogku dan melihat semua yang aku upload di instagram beserta captionnya. Kau lupa?" Sehun membuat mereka berhenti berjalan. Untungnya tidak begitu ramai karena mereka mengambil penerbangan malam.

"Kau punya lebih dari 100 vlog yang durasi per videonya bisa lebih dari setengah jam Sehun." Jongin memberikan pembelaannya.

"Lalu?" Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan ini?" Akhirnya Jongin menarik pelan tangan Sehun yang dipegangnya tadi agar berjalan bersamanya. Untungnya koper-koper besar Sehun sudah masuk bagasi pesawat.

"Kau beruntung aku sabar menghadapimu." Sehun masih melanjutkan acara merajuknya.

Mereka jalan menuju pesawat dalam diam, Jongin bingung mau bicara apa sementara Sehun masih merajuk.

Sampai duduk di pesawat pun Jongin tetap didiamkan. Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya entah apa yang menarik disana sampai dia mendiamkan orang setampan Jongin.

Jongin tidak mau lima jam di pesawat hanya untuk didiamkan begini. Untungnya Jongin orang yang cerdas, tidak percuma orang tuanya menyekolahkan jauh-jauh ke Jepang. Karena masih 10 menit lagi sebelum pesawat _take off,_ Jongin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan kamera di aplikasi instagramnya, "Sehun?" Kamera mulai merekam dan Sehun belum sadar. "Jadi Sehun ceritanya ngambek karena tadi aku melupakan hal yang penting, apa menurut kalian Sehun harus memaafkanku?" Lalu Jongin mengarahkan kameranya pada Sehun.

Sehun bahkan sudah melihat ke arah kamera sejak Jongin mulai bicara sendiri dengan kamera ponselnya. "Kau merekamnya?" Tanya Sehun saat dia melihat Jongin mengedit videonya dengan feature polling di instagram storynya.

"Kau tidak mau bicara padaku." Jongin menjawab ringan.

" _Great_. Sekarang followersmu tahu aku suka merajuk." Sehun berkata sebal sambil berusaha memasang _safety belt_ nya yang sedari tadi susah sekali terpasang. "Kenapa susah sekali sih?" Sehun tambah kesal saja.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Lalu dengan sabar memasangkan _safety belt_ Sehun, walaupun tangannya sempat di tepis oleh Sehun. "Kita buat ini lebih menarik, oke?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun jelas bingung maksud Jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel yang sudah dalam airplane mode dan membuka video yang diambilnya tadi, "Ekspresimu lucu sekali disini, kalau menciummu _off camera_ tidak melanggar perjanjian yang sudah ku tanda tangani, mungkin aku su-"

"Maaf Tuan, boleh tolong matikan ponsel anda?" Seorang pramugari menghampiri mereka.

Dengan cepat Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celananya. "Dan bagaimana itu bisa membuat ini lebih menarik?" Sehun masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin.

* * *

 _ **And how, indeed?**_

 ** _Do you guys know some trick?_**


	3. Day 1 in Jeju

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Ku kira kita akan tidur di kamar berbeda atau setidaknya tempat tidur berbeda." Jongin berkata ketika mereka memasuki kamar hotel yang disewa Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Baekhyun yang _booked_ segala sesuatunya." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya, terlalu lelah setelah 5 jam di pesawat. "Kau bisa tidur di lantai kalau kau keberatan tidur bersamaku."

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja, _mood_ mu tidak akan membaik kalau kita kurang tidur." Jongin menyimpan koper-koper _mereka_ di pojok kamar dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?" Sehun bertanya, dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku hanya mandi satu kali sehari, kalau tidak terpaksa." Jongin menjawab sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Baekhyun terlihat menikmati waktunya tanpa kau disana."

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendekat pada Jongin, melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di ponsel Jongin. "Kau sudah kenal dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya mengenai lelaki yang belakangan ini sering menemani Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Baekhyun bukan tipe sepupu yang sering menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi satu sama lain. Jadi, Baekhyun memang pernah mengenalkanku pada Chanyeol ini, tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakan Chanyeol saat mengobrol denganku." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Aku punya firasat Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun saja." Sehun berkata kesal.

"Memanfaatkan apanya?" Jongin terlihat bingung.

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, "Saat kau menandatangani kontrak untuk menjadi kekasihku, kau sadar tidak sih resiko apa yang bisa kau dapatkan karena itu?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Oke, sepertinya omongan ini terlalu berat untuk otakku di jam 1 malam. Bisakah kita teruskan besok?"

Sehun menghela nafas, " _Fine,_ tapi besok kau harus mendengarkan apa yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Bukan hanya mendengar, tapi mengerti juga."

Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan berkata, " _Your wish is my command princess._ "

* * *

Keesokkan paginya Jongin sudah harus bangun jam 7 pagi karena Sehun tidak berhenti mengguncang badannya sebelum Jongin bangun. " _Fine. I'm awake okay, please stop that._ "

" _Good morning prince_." Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin yang terlihat sedang duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Baekhyun tahu kau belum biasa untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang dan langsung beraktifitas, jadi Baekhyun menjadwalkan hari pertama ini hanya untuk _photo shoot_ saja."

Jongin masih berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sehun, "Jadi siapa yang akan jadi fotografer kita?"

"Kakak sepupuku sedang liburan disini dan kebetulan dia tidak keberatan ku mintai tolong untuk mengambil gambar." Jongin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sehun, "Tunggu apa lagi, cepat mandi sana!"

Sadar atau tidak Jongin memegang pipi Sehun, "Kau terlalu pucat Sehun, mungkin kau bisa sedikit memakai _blush on_ agar lebih terlihat segar."

Sehun terdiam, sepertinya masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

Seperti tersadar Jongin pun menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi halus Sehun dan berdeham, "Jadi aku harus memakai baju yang mana?"

"Sudah kusiapkan disana." Sehun menjawab pelan. Sementara Jongin dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

 _Awkward._

* * *

"Kau harus dengar dan mengerti apa yang ku jelaskan." Sehun berkata saat mereka duduk di cafeteria hotel untuk menikmati sarapan mereka. Jongin dengan makanan lengkapnya dan Sehun hanya dengan semangkuk salad.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku bisa mencerna apa yang kau katakana sambil mencerna makananku." Jongin membalas lalu menyuapkan suapan pertamanya.

Sehun mendengus, "Dengarkan saja, aku akan berusaha membuatmu lebih mengerti nanti." Jongin mengangguk, jadi Sehun meneruskan, "Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, semua orang akan penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadimu karena kau dekat denganku. Semua orang mulai menjadi followersmu, tanpa kau sadari kau akan sama terkenalnya denganku." Jongin tersedak dan meminum airnya dengan cepat, "Akui saja aku memang terkenal. _Well,_ tapi kita tahu tidak semua orang punya niat baik kan? Jadi kita harus hati-hati untuk memperkenalkan pada publik siapa yang dekat dengan kita."

"Dan menurutmu Chanyeol punya niat buruk pada Baekhyun? Seperti numpang terkenal begitu?" Jongin mencoba mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Chanyeol sempat beberapa kali meminta agar aku ada dalam vlognya, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, makanya ku tolak."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan perlakuanmu di bandara?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, "Ku kira kau sudah mengerti." Sehun menghela nafas, "Banyak yang mengenalku, dan sekarang mengenal kita. Bukankah akan terlihat aneh kalau kita tidak memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan umum sementara aku sering mengupload kemesraan kita di story ku?" Jongin mengangguk, "Dan seharusnya saat ini kita sedang bermesraan, bukan malah membahas hal serius begini."

"Baiklah, ku kira kau membiarkanku melanggar batas kontrak kita." Jongin membalas asal.

"Dan bagaimana itu bisa membuat ini menarik?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kau bilang fotografernya kakak sepupumu kan?" Jongin malah bertanya balik.

"Iya, ku kira dia tidak akan begitu memusingkan kita, dia tahu aku memiliki kontrak denganmu." Sehun merasakan Jongin mendekat dan mengecup keningnya.

Jongin mendekat ketelinga Sehun dan berbisik, "Dibelakangmu, ada dua gadis yang matanya selalu memperhatikan kita. _I just gave them a show._ "

Dan Sehun berdoa agar mukanya tidak memerah.

* * *

"Hai Ge, _long time no see._ " Sehun menarik Jongin menghampiri lelaki tinggi dengan alis tebal, dari wajahnya sepertinya menyebalkan.

"Shixun! _You're late!"_

Sehun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan Jongin lalu memeluk lelaki yang mereka hampiri tadi, "Tapi aku tahu kau akan tetap menungguku." Lelaki di depannya mendengus. "Jangan merajuk begitu. Lebih baik aku mengenalkanmu pada kekasihku. Kau bilang penasaran sekali kan dengan lelaki yang mau-maunya menjadi kekasihku." Lelaki itu lagi-lagi mendengus. Seperti tidak mendengar, Sehun meneruskan perkataannya, "Jongin ini Kris Gege, kakak sepupuku. Kris Ge, ini Jongin, lelaki yang mau-maunya jadi kekasihku."

Jongin menjabat tangan Kris dan mengatakan " _Nice to meet you_." Kelihatannya Kris itu ada keturunan eropa atau amerika, dia juga terdengar fasih mengucapkan bahasa inggrisnya tadi, jadi Jongin sengaja menggunakan bahasa inggris juga. Mau bagaimanapun Kris kan kakak sepupunya Sehun, Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Aku tahu Sehun itu susah dihadapi ya?" Kris tertawa membuat Jongin tertawa juga dengan canggung karena, apanya yan lucu yakan?

Giliran Sehun yang mendengus, "Dimana spot yang bagus? Aku dan Jongin tidak punya banyak waktu. Kami harus kembali ke hotel dan membiarkan Jongin istirahat. Aku tidak mau kekasihku sakit."

Sehun masih berganti baju untuk sesi selanjutnya, jadi mau tidak mau Jongin harus berdua saja dengan Kris. Sejauh ini mereka masih professional, tidak membicarakan urusan pribadi sama sekali, sampai Kris bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Sehun?"

Karena Sehun bilang Kris tahu tentang kontrak mereka, jadi Jongin menjawab jujur, "Kurang lebih satu bulan Ge."

Kris tampak terkejut, " _Seriously?_ Kalian tidak terlihat seperti baru kenal."

"Aku baru pulang karena liburan musim panas saat Baekhyun mengenalkan Sehun padaku." Jongin menjawab jujur.

"Kau tahu sebelum kau Sehun pernah punya kekasih hanya untuk keperluan contentnya di instagram?" Kris bertanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak tahu.

" _Long story._ Kau harus bertanya sendiri pada Sehun tentang orang itu. Karena bukan posisiku untuk menceritakannya padamu."

"Apa aku harus tahu?" Jongin kelihatan bingung.

"Kalau kau ingin tetap terlihat natural dengan Sehun sama seperti sekarang, ku rasa kau perlu menanyakan pada Sehun kenapa kontrak mereka selesai lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya." Jawab Kris.

Jongin mengangguk, "Akan kutanyakan nanti."

* * *

"Lihat Jongin," Sehun mendekat pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur mereka, "followersku memberikan respon positif untuk foto kita ini. Lalu kata Baekhyun orang yang kita endorse pun berkata kalau mereka kebanjiran order sekarang, ponsel mereka sampai error saking banyaknya order yang masuk."

Jongin memperhatikan foto yang dipegang Sehun. "Aku suka foto yang ini." Jongin menunjuk foto ke dua yang di upload Sehun, dimana Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan Jongin mengecup pelipisnya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Aku suka semua."

Jongin berdeham menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sehun tidak menjauh, "Masih ada yang tidak kau mengerti mengenai kehidupanmu setelah menandatangani kontrak?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih instagrammu sebelumnya?" Akhirnya keluar pertanyaan yang ditahannya dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

* * *

 ** _Why Jongin should know about Sehun's past?_**


	4. Day 2

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?" Sehun menyamankan posisinya disamping Jongin, tidak menjauh sama sekali.

Jongin menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sehun. "Kris Ge bilang kalau aku harus tahu agar kita bisa tetap terlihat natural di hadapan orang lain."

"Kalau aku tidak mau cerita bagaimana?" Sehun meletakkan ponselnya. Itu jarang sekali terjadi, biasanya Sehun hanya meletakkan ponselnya kalau dia mau tidur.

"Kenapa harus takut untuk cerita?" Jongin tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku tidak takut." Sehun juga tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau cerita?" Sehun diam. "Maksudku dia sama sepertiku, menandatangani kontrak juga kan?" Seperti tersadar Jongin berkata, "Kecuali dia melanggar kontrak yang kau berikan, dia menciummu _off camera_ ya?"

Sehun menggeram kesal, "Aku terbawa perasaan, memutuskan tidak memerlukan kontrak lagi. Lagi pula kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang betulan. Tapi dia berubah jadi seenaknya." Sehun mendengus, "Sejak saat itu ku pikir lebih baik sendiri saja, tapi endorse untuk _couple_ itu ternyata 30% dari pendapatanku, sayang kalau tidak diambil hanya karena tidak punya kekasih."

"Aku bingung." Jongin berkata.

"Dan aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun padamu." Sehun masih kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kris bilang aku harus tahu kalau begitu ceritanya, memangnya itu akan berpengaruh pada interaksi kita?" Jongin tetap menjelaskan kebingungannya.

Sehun tertawa, membuat Jongin tambah bingung, "Sudah ku tanya tadi di awal kenapa kau harus tahu, harusnya kau bisa hubungkan jawabanku dengan alasanmu tadi."

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti, memangnya dia bakal terbawa perasaan juga?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Kata Sehun lagi, "lebih baik kau beristirahat karena besok kita akan full membuat vlog, jadi aku butuh kau terlihat bahagia dan menikmati harimu bersamaku seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, menurutku kau memang orang yang menyenangkan untuk jalan-jalan begini. Aku tidak perlu pura-pura terlihat bahagia."

 _Awkward._

* * *

"Jadi tempat pertama yang akan aku dan Jongin kunjungi itu kedai mie yang katanya paling enak di Jeju." Sehun berbicara di depan kamera vlognya.

"Sehun ayo! Aku sudah lapar." Terdengar Jongin memanggilnya dari depan.

Pagi ini mereka terlambat bangun, jadilah mereka tidak kebagian sarapan di hotel. Dan karena Sehun mempunyai ritual yang panjang di pagi hari, jadilah mereka baru keluar jam setengah 12 siang, di musim panas. Dan sedari tadi Jongin berperan sebagai kekasih yang marah karena kekasihnya lama sekali kalau berdandan.

Sampai di kedainya, suasana memang ramai tapi tidak sampai penuh. Jongin memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua dan Sehun mencari tempat kosong.

Setelah duduk Sehun kembali menyalakan kameranya, "Disini ramai sekali, sepertinya benar kalau ini kedai mie terenak di Jeju, proses masaknya pun masih tradisional." Sehun mengarahkan kameranya pada lelaki yang sedang membuat mie di dapur kedai yang memang dibuat terbuka untuk dilihat pengunjung.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun setelah memesan, jadi Sehun mengalihkan kameranya pada Jongin yang terlihat masih kesal. "Ini kedai apa Jongin?" Sehun memancing agar Jongin berbicara.

"Kedai guksu." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Jadi Jongin sedang marah karena tadi pagi kami telat bangun dan aku terlalu lama bersiap untuk pergi. Jongin kelaparan karena tidak sarapan dan harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk makan, begitu kan sayang?"

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Moodku akan lebih baik kalau kita sudah makan." Hanya itu jawaban Jongin.

Setelah pelayan mengantarkan makanan mereka, Sehun mengatur kamera agar mengambil gambar mereka dengan mode _time lapse_.

"Kita harus pura-pura mengobrol lalu sesekali kita tertawa ya." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Lalu Jongin tertawa.

Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tertawa juga, "Bilang dulu kalau mau tertawa, biar aku bisa siap-siap." Sehun berkata dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Santai sedikit Sehun. Kau terlalu tegang." Jongin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tawa palsunya.

* * *

"Ayo kita mengelilingi pulau naik sepeda Sehun." Setelah makan, mood Jongin benar-benar membaik.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil Jongin yang sudah memilih-milih sepeda di rental yang mereka datangi, "aku tidak bisa naik sepeda."

Jogin tertawa seketika, saat itu kamera vlog memang sedang dipegang Jongin karena tangan Sehun lelah, "Oh Sehun, _followers_ di instagram 3 juta orang dan tidak bisa naik sepeda." Jongin mengarahkan kamera pada Sehun dan bernarasi seolah mengenalkan Sehun pada dunia.

"Bonceng saja ya?" Sehun memerankan kekasih manja saat ini.

Jadi Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya, masih dengan kamera yang menyala, " _Your wish is my command princess_."

 _Jangan terbawa perasaan,_ doa Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

Jongin sebenarnya menikmati perjalanannya mengelilingi pulau memakai sepeda. Sehun akan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya atau malah mencubiti pinggang Jongin, kalau Jongin terlalu cepat. Padahal Jongin bisa apa kalau jalannya menurun yakan? Belum lagi kalau ada tempat yang menurut Sehun _instagramable,_ Sehun akan minta turun dan berfoto disana. Jongin sih senang-senang saja, karena kalau kamera menyala, dia bebas menyentuh Sehun dimana saja. Jongin jadi berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia terus professional kalau Sehun se _adorable_ ini?

"Aku mau makan abalone." Tiba-tiba Sehun berkata setelah mereka mengambil foto dengan patung Dolharbang.

"Baiklah, berarti kita harus cepat karena mau mengejar _sunset_ juga kan?" Jongin menaiki sepeda mereka. Mendengar abalone Jongin jadi lapar. Siapa yang tidak lapar setelah terpapar sinar matahari dan bersepeda berpuluh-puluh kilometer begini.

* * *

"Indah sekali _sunset_ nya." Sehun mengarahkan kamera pada pemandangan di depannya. Warna jingga diatas birunya laut, matahari terasa dekat dari sini.

Sehun mengarahkan kamera kembali padanya saat merasakan Jongin memeluknya dari belakang. "Tadi kita sudah makan mie paling enak di Jeju, jalan-jalan di sekeliling garis pantai Jeju, beli banyak oleh-oleh, lihat patung-patung Dolharbang yang mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun, makan abalone dan terakhir melihat sunset di Jeju. Aku dan Jongin mau istirahat dulu karena Jongin pasti lelah bersepeda dan memboncengku yang berat ini," Terdengar Jongin bergumam _kau tidak berat,_ " _so, bye guys. See you tomorrow._ " Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan meletakkan kamera mereka di sudut yang pas dan mengaturnya lagi-lagi dalam mode _time lapse_ dan menghampiri Jongin, "Ayo peluk aku lagi Jong, kali ini dari depan, agar terlihat bagus di kamera, jadi seolah-olah kita ada ditengah mataharinya."

Jongin dengan cepat menurut apa yang diperintahkan Sehun, "Aku bau." Jongin berkata.

"Aku pun." Sehun menjawab, "Bau matahari, bau seafood, bau pasar, bau keringat, _bear with me ya_ Jongin."

Jongin tertawa lalu mengecup kening Sehun, "Aku mengerti sekarang apa maksudnya Kris Gege."

* * *

Untuk keperluan konten youtubenya, Sehun membangunkan Jongin jam 7 pagi, "Kita akan mengambil gambar untuk vlog, dimulai dari jam 8 agar kau tidak terlambat sarapan."

"Baiklah." Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kau tega melihatku sendirian di Jeju ini?" Sehun tahu sekali kalau Jongin lemah saat Sehun mengeluarkan peran kekasih manjanya.

"Ini aku mau mandi kok." Jongin dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi, tidak sempat melihat Sehun yang tertawa senang karena sudah menang untuk membangunkan Jongin.

* * *

Karena Baekhyun memesankan pesawat jam 1 siang, di hari ketiga ini, mereka tidak bisa ke banyak tempat. Hanya bermain di pantai sebentar dan membeli oleh-oleh, lagi. Karena koper yang dibawa tidak cukup untuk menampung oleh-oleh yang dibeli, jadi Sehun membeli 1 koper tambahan.

"Sebelum kembali ke Seoul, aku dan Jongin akan makan ikan, iya kan Jongin?" Sehun mengarahkan kamera pada Jongin.

"Galchi Jorim sayang." Jongin membalas dengan sabar.

"Galchi kan nama ikan, aku tidak salah kan?" Sehun jelas tak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Kapan sih Oh Sehun pernah salah?"

Tidak peduli dengan sarkasme yang dilontarkan Jongin, karena pesanan mereka sudah datang, "Waah terlihat enak." Sehun menyimpan kamera di sudut yang pas, tanpa mode _time lapse._

Dengan sangat hati-hati Sehun memisahkan daging dan tulang ikan lalu meletakan daging ikan tersebut di atas nasi Jongin. "Waah Sehun sudah siap menikah." Jongin berkata.

"Kalau Jongin sudah siap belum?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Tunggu aku lulus kuliah dulu ya."

 _Awkward._

* * *

 ** _Don't you know that I could be that guy,_**

 ** _to heal it over time_**

 ** _and I won't stop until you believe it_**

 ** _'Cause baby you're worth it_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Aku sedang bicara serius Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aku juga serius Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun membalas, tak kalah kesal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya, "Kalau begitu ku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jongin di Jeju? Sudah tiga hari kalian tidak bertemu. Followersmu mulai mempertanyakan, ini semakin memperkuat spekulasi mereka bahwa kau hanya menyewa Jongin untuk konten instagram dan youtube mu saja."

"Sudah ku bilang Baek, aku dan Jongin hanya melakukan _photo shoot_ disana, ada Kris Gege sebagai saksi kalau kau tidak percaya. Lalu kami keliling Jeju untuk isi vlog ku." Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Jangan lupa selesaikan editan vlogku itu ya Baek." Tambah Sehun.

Baekhyun jengah mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Kenapa sih kau berusaha sekali menutupinya? Aku tidak setuju kalau terjadi lagi seperti sebelumnya Sehun."

"Apanya?" Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sekarang kau pasti sedang menenangkan perasaanmu kan makanya kau tidak mau bertemu Jongin? Kau mulai merasakan suka pada Jongin kan?" Baekhyun mendekat pada Sehun, berusaha melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Apa-apaan sih Baek?"

"Aku bisa melihat interaksi kalian dari video yang kau ambil Sehun, kau terlihat mulai nyaman berada di dekat Jongin, merasa nyaman berinteraksi dengan Jongin." Baekhyun bersikeras.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baek, saat pertama aku update video dengan Jongin menggunakan instagramku mereka, followersku, melihat kalau interaksi kami sangat canggung. Makanya muncul rumor kalau aku hanya menyewa Jongin untuk konten saja. Karena ke Jeju kemarin aku hanya berdua dengan Jongin, banyak sekali yang bisa kami bicarakan. Rasa canggung itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Yang kau lihat di video itu hasil kerja keras kami menghilangkan rasa canggung dua orang yang saling kenal tapi sudah harus berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun, "Dan kurasa akting kami berhasil karena kau pun mulai mempercayainya kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, "Baiklah." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya. "Tapi aku mau kau mengakhiri kontrak kalian kalau memang terulang lagi kejadian seperti sebelumnya."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pergi dulu." Sehun berkata sambil mengambil sepatu dan tas kecilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Seingat Baekhyun Sehun masih libur hari ini. Sehun sendiri yang meminta agar Baekhyun mengosongkan jadwalnya setelah pulang dari Jeju kemarin.

"Ke rumah kekasihku tentu saja." Sehun menjawab ringan.

"Mau apa kau ke rumah Jongin?" Bahkan Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang disebut kekasih oleh Sehun.

"Bertemu Bibi Kim, siapa tau beliau sedang memasak makanan enak ya kan? Aku bosan makan _fast food_ terus."

"Tidakkah berlebihan kalau kau harus sedekat itu dengan orang tuanya Jongin Hun? Maksudku orang tua Jongin kan tidak tahu masalah kontrak kalian."

"Tidak masalah, mereka cukup tahu aku dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih." Sehun memeriksa tampilannya sekali lagi di cermin.

"Aku lupa Hun, kemarin Chanyeol minta agar kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk channel youtubenya, kau mau kan?"

"Tidak. Bilang saja Jongin melarangku." Kata Sehun sebal.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mau kalau diajak kerjasama oleh Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jongin." Dan Sehun tidak peduli lagi Baekhyun meneriakkan apa.

* * *

Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu sangat mengenal Sehun sampai Sehun takut sendiri. Tidak ada satupun tebakan Baekhyun yang salah mengenai perasaan Sehun pada Jongin. Baekhyun itu tahu persis kalau Sehun mudah terbawa perasaan. Sudah lama Sehun tidak berhubungan _in romantic way_ dengan orang lain _,_ sehingga sedikit perhatian saja yang diberikan Jongin membuat Sehun berpikir untuk mengakhiri kontrak mereka. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya Sehun tahu kalau Jongin juga sedang berusaha membuat interaksi mereka nampak nyata. Tapi kalau Jongin ada di hadapannya, melakukan semua hal manis yang suka dilakukannya selama ini seperti mencium kening atau pipi Sehun, menyuapi Sehun, memeluk Sehun, yang bisa Sehun pikirkan hanya, Jongin adalah kekasihnya titik. Sehun tidak peduli kalau kontrak itu ada.

Sehun menepis pikiran tersebut ketika dia akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Jongin. Selama tiga hari belakangan ini walaupun tidak bertemu, Sehun rutin mengobrol dengan Jongin di chat. Sepulang dari Jeju Jongin memang sakit, semacam flu musim panas mungkin. Atau karena kelelahan bersepeda mengelilingi Jeju sambil membonceng Sehun. Untungnya stock foto mereka berdua di Jeju masih banyak, jadi Sehun tidak kehabisan bahan untuk upload di instagram. Tapi followers Sehun juga banyak yang sadar kalau itu bukan foto terbaru, makanya mereka mulai mempertanyakan kemana Jongin.

Jadi disinilah Sehun, sebagai kekasih yang baik membawakan buah segar untuk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit.

Sehun memencet bel yang berada di sebelah pintu depan rumah Jongin. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya, Ibu Jongin, "Sehunna, ayo masuk." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Sehun, "Jongin ada dikamarnya. Panasnya sudah turun, tapi masih sedikit pucat."

"Paman kemana Bi?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Memancing bersama temannya dan cucunya. Padahal sudah ku bilang kalau cuacanya sedang tidak baik, panasnya tidak enak. Anaknya pulang dari Jeju saja langsung sakit." Perkataannya membuat Sehun tidak enak.

"Maaf ya Bi, gara-gara aku Jongin jadi sakit." Sehun mengikuti Ibu Jongin yang berjalan ke dalam rumah, menuju dapur.

Ibu Jongin mengibaskan tangannya cepat, "Aissh kau ini bicara apa? Kan sudah ku bilang cuaca memang sedang tidak baik, walaupun cerah tapi panasnya tidak enak. Bumi memang semakin tua."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Ini ku bawakan jeruk Bi, pasti segar kalau dimakan atau di buat jus saat cuaca begini." Sehun menyerahkan paper bag yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Ibu Jongin menerima pemberian Sehun, "Kau ini tidak perlu repot-repot Sehunna."

"Tidak repot-repot kok Bi." Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Ngomong-ngomong Bibi suka tidak oleh-olehku dari Jeju kemarin?"

Ibu Jongin menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ya ampun aku lupa mau menghubungimu. Aku suka sekali kalung yang kau berikan Sehunna. Terima kasih ya."

"Aku senang kalau ternyata Bibi menyukai pilihanku."

"Tentu aku suka, kau pasti memilih yang terbaik ya kan?" Sehun menganguk senang, "Nah sekarang kau langsung naik ke kamar Jongin saja, nanti akan ku antarkan jeruknya ya."

"Baiklah, aku naik dulu Bi." Sehun berbalik dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang mengarahkannya langsung ke kamar Jongin.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dan mendengar Jongin menyuruhnya masuk.

Saat membuka pintu kamar Jongin, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang terbaring dengan selimut tipis sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengatakan _Sebentar ya_ tanpa suara. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Iya.. sudah dulu ya.. tidak, ini kekasihku datang… sembarangan sekali, tapi serius aku tidak begitu." Sehun mendengar Jongin berkata.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan meminta Jongin untuk menggeser sedikit tidurnya agar Sehun bisa ikut tiduran disebelahnya. Karena sepertinya Jongin masih lama untuk mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya, Sehun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka akun instagramnya. Sehun berpikir untuk membuat _boomerang video_ dengan Jongin di sebelahnya.

Beberapa kali Sehun mengambil video lalu dia memilih salah satu _boomerang video_ yang menurutnya paling bagus lalu memposting video tersebut di instagram storynya.

Jongin belum juga selesai berbicara di telepon, jadi Sehun mulai mengambil video lagi, kali ini video biasa.

Sehun mengarahkan kamera padanya dengan sedikit Jongin dibelakangnya. "Jongin sedang sakit." Bisik Sehun ketika mulai merekam, "Tapi bukannya istirahat malah terus berbicara di telepon."

Jongin yang sadar Sehun sedang merekam video pun menarik Sehun ke pelukannya lalu mengecup kening Sehun. Ini musim panas dan badan Jongin hangat. Tapi Sehun tidak merasa kegerahan, dia malah menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Jongin. Tanpa mengedit lagi video yang diambilnya tadi, Sehun langsung mempostingnya. Entah karena cuaca atau suasana yang nyaman, Sehun merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Mendengar suara rendah dan serak Jongin yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya malah menjadi _lullaby_ bagi Sehun, dan Sehun pun tertidur, di pelukan Jongin.

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara pertama yang didengar Sehun ketika dia membuka matanya.

"Aku tertidur ya?" Bisik Sehun.

"Iya, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Makanya tidak ku bangunkan." Jongin menjawab, "Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menarik tanganku, aku sudah mulai tidak bisa merasakannya."

Dengan cepat Sehun mendudukan badannya dan mengelus-elus tangan Jongin, "Maaf ya. Aku tadi sempat berdebat dengan Baekhyun sebelum kesini. Sepertinya itu yang membuatku cukup lelah."

"Berdebat masalah serius ya? Karena seingatku kalian memang sering berdebat, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat selelah tadi."

Sehun menghela nafas, tidak mungkin kalau Sehun menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya kan? "Masalah Chanyeol, aku menolak untuk bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol untuk videonya." Setidaknya Sehun tidak berbohong, "Baekhyun terus menanyakan alasanku kenapa aku benar-benar tidak mau bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan saja alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Baekhyun itu teman yang paling dekat denganku dan aku tahu dia tidak akan menyukai alasanku. Baekhyun hanya menganggap kalau aku paranoid saja, _star syndrome."_

"Atau mungkin kau coba dulu mengenal Chanyeol lebih baik, siapa tahu kau bisa menerimanya. Setidaknya untuk satu video saja." Jongin memberikan saran.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, masih sambil mengelus-elus tangan Jongin, "Baiklah, tapi kau temani ya?"

"Memangnya bisa begitu?"

"Akan aneh kan kalau aku sendiri saja bertemu dengan lelaki lain?"

"Kan ada Baekhyun, kau tidak benar-benar berdua saja dengan Chanyeol kan?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menemaniku?" Sehun mengeluarkan muka sedih terbaiknya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Baiklah akan ku temani."

"Yeaay Jongin memang kekasih yang baik." Sehun memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang menggemaskan, "Jadi kau kesini karena melarikan diri dari Baekhyun?"

"Tidak," Jongin merasakan Sehun menggelengkan kepala di pelukannya, "aku kesini ingin menjenguk kekasihku. Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Jongin dengan cepat menjawab, "Kau bertemu Ibu di bawah tadi?"

"Tentu saja!" Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Jongin, "Dan Bibi Kim bilang kalau dia menyukai oleh-oleh yang kubelikan untuknya."

Jongin akan bertanya dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan antusias, tidak sedikitpun menjauh.

* * *

"Hai Bi." Baekhyun memasuki rumah Jongin setelah Bibinya mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Kau datang ingin menjemput Sehun?" Ibu Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak juga, aku ingin menjenguk Jongin dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan Bi." Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya ketika Bibinya berhenti berjalan.

"Kau ini Baek, tidak bisa melihat sepupumu senang ya? Harusnya kau mencari kekasih agar tidak mengganggu sepupumu yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Bibi bisa saja, aku kan hanya ingin melihat sebentar. Kata orang tidak baik membiarkan sejoli berada di ruangan yang sama."

Kali ini Ibu Jongin yang tertawa, "Baiklah, langsung ke atas saja sana. Tadi sih Bibi lihat Sehun dan Jongin sedang tidur. Mungkin sekarang sudah bangun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung menuju kamar Jongin. _Sedang tidur katanya? Sebenarnya Sehun kesini mau menjenguk Jongin atau numpang tidur siang?_

Sampai di depan pintu kamar Jongin, Baekhyun membuka sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tahu diri. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia masuk saat mereka sedang aneh-aneh?

Baekhyun melihat Jongin dan Sehun sedang berpelukan sambil membicarakan entah apa, Baekhyun melihat Sehun berbicara dengan penuh antusias pada Jongin sedangkan Jongin mendengarkan Sehun seolah yang diceritakan Sehun adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia ini. Siapa Baekhyun yang bisa memisahkan kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta kan? Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja dan menemani Bibi Kim.

"Mereka masih tidur Bi." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Biarkan saja, Jongin masih butuh banyak istirahat agar pulih benar. Sementara Sehun kulihat sangat kelelahan. Kau ini Baek, jangan terlalu memforsir Sehun."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku tidak memforsir Bi, Sehunnya saja yang gila kerja."

"Kau ini kalau dinasehati orang tua malah menjawab. Sehun itu calon sepupumu. Sedekat apa pun kau sekarang dengan Sehun, kalian baru bersaudara secara sah saat nanti Sehun sudah menikah dengan Jongin." Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak mendengar lagi perkataan selanjutnya.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau Baekhyun biarkan Sehun dan Jongin bahagia. Lagi pula Jongin saudaranya sendiri dan Baekhyun mengenal Jongin dengan sangat baik. Tidak mungkin Jongin menyakiti Sehun.

* * *

 _ **Count your age by friends, not years**_

 _ **Count your life by smiles, not tears**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Kalau QnA video mana bisa upload di _channel_ Youtube ku." Chanyeol tidak terima, sementara Jongin, seperti janjinya hanya menemani Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Kita tidak sepakat." Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Ayo Jongin."

Jongin terkejut akan reaksi Sehun yang tiba-tiba begitu. Jongin melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan tampang memohon. "Tunggu sebentar Sehun."

"Chanyeol bilang tidak setuju Jongin, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Banyak yang bisa kita selagi kau disini." Tapi Jongin menariknya duduk.

"Coba pikirkan, kalau kita hanya mengupload satu video saja apa tidak aneh?" Jongin mencoba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kalau pembuat konten seperti kalian bekerja sama pasti kan mereka akan mengupload video di _channel_ nya masing-masing." Sehun masih terlihat bingung, "Jadi kita upload video QnA di _channel_ Youtubemu dan video yang sesuai kontennya Chanyeol di _channel_ Youtubenya Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu jadi dua video Jongin." Sehun masih tidak bisa terima.

"Karena kalau cuma satu aneh Sehun." Jongin juga tidak mau kalah.

Untungnya saat ini mereka sedang di dalam meetng room salah satu café kepunyaan Chanyeol. Jadi orang lain tidak akan mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Sehun terlihat memikirkan apa yang Jongin katakan. "Baiklah." Kata Sehun akhirnya. "Dua video tidak apa-apa." Tetapi yang lain malah diam, Sehun memandang mereka satu persatu, "Jadi kapan kita mulai ambil gambar?"

Yang dijawab antusias oleh Chanyeol, "Sekarang juga boleh kalau kau siap."

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku mau semuanya jelas Baek, kau harus membuat surat kontrak dulu untuk kerjasama ini."

"Tapi aku tinggal dua minggu disini." Jongin berkata.

"Berarti Baekhyun harus bekerja cepat." Sehun berkata final. "Ayo Jongin, sepertinya enak berenang di cuaca panas begini." Jongin dengan cepat menyusul Sehun.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol ya?" Jongin bertanya setelah mobil mereka keluar dari parkiran cafenya Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi kan? Aku sadar kalau Baekhyun memohon padamu dengan matanya itu." Sehun menghela nafas, "Kenapa sih dia tidak sadar juga?"

"Mungkin kita bisa memberi waktu dulu pada Chanyeol, kalau dia memang terlihat hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun baru kita pisahkan dia dengan Baekhyun." Jongin berusaha membujuk Sehun.

"Kalau aku lebih suka sedia payung sebelum hujan, lebih suka menyingkiran potensi masalah sebelum masalah itu terjadi." Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah. Jadi kita mau berenang dimana?" Jongin bertanya akhirnya setelah merasa percuma berbicara dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Hai _guys_ , sekarang aku sedang bersama Jongin." Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin sehingga Jongin bisa merangkulnya, "Mau kemana kita sayang?" Sehun menghadap Jongin dan tersenyum.

 _Malaikat itu nyata ya?_ Pikir Jongin, "Kita akan berenang yeaaay."

"Yeaaay." Mereka berteriak senang tidak peduli orang lain memandang risih pada mereka.

"Cuacanya terlalu bagus untuk diam saja dirumah jadi ayo keluar rumah dan _have some fun. Bye guys_." Sehun mematikan live instagramnya.

Kebetulan kolam renang yang mereka kunjungi sebenarnya lebih ke _water park_ jadi banyak sekali kolamnya, mulai dari kolam untuk anak kecil sampai kolam ombak.

Setelah berganti pakaian renang, Jongin mengambil alih kamera vlog Sehun, dan mengarahkanya pada Sehun "Kita mau main." Kata Sehun senang.

"Kita mau main apa dulu nih sayang?" Terdengar tawa Jongin melihat Sehun yang kesenangan karena banyak sekali mainan yang ingin dia coba disini.

"Kita main ke tempat anak kecil dulu saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Yeaah ayo kita main ke tempat anak kecil." Jongin dan Sehun berlari ke arah kolam anak kecil, tak peduli sama sekali reaksi orang lain yang melihat mereka.

Jongin merangkul Sehun agar mereka berdiri dibawah ember tumpah, "1,2,3." Lalu tumpahlah semua air yang ditampung ember besar tersebut. Sehun mendekat pada Jongin agar tidak terlalu sakit terkena tumpahan air sementara Jongin melindunginya.

"Aku mau naik _slider_." Kata Sehun setelah berhasil menghilangkan air yang tadi menyiramnya. Sehun menunjuk _slider_ pendek yang memang di peruntukan untuk anak kecil.

"Tapi itu untuk anak kecil." Jongin berkata, "Tidak mau naik yang besar saja?"

"Aku mau naik ini dulu baru yang besar." Kata Sehun antusias.

"Baiklah." Jongin mengikuti Sehun yang sudah menarik tangannya menuju _slider_ untuk anak-anak itu.

"Siap?" Tanya Sehun

Tapi Jongin malah mendorong Sehun agar turun duluan membuat Sehun berteriak "Jongiin!"

Jongin tertawa dan menyusul Sehun untuk turun yang disambut Sehun dengan muka kesalnya, "Hahaha mukamu saat terkejut tadi lucu sekali." Jongin masih saja tertawa.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja? Lihat nanti pembalasanku Kim Jongin." Sehun berkata kesal.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Ayo kita coba _slider_ yang besar." Kali ini Jongin yang menarik Sehun.

Mereka menyewa _floaties_ dan berjalan menuju wahana _slider_ yang besar, "Kau yang di depan pokoknya." Sehun masih kesal.

Jongin menyakakan kamera _GoPro_ Sehun kali ini, "Apapun untukmu _princess_."

Saat akhirnya mereka turun yang bisa kita lihat adalah mereka yang berteriak dan tertawa bersama-sama sampai akhirnya sampai ke kolam yang besar.

"Ayo ke kolam arus." Sehun berkata, "Aku ingin menikmati mataharinya saja."

"Baiklah _princess_." Jongin turun dari _floaties_ mereka dan berjalan ke arah belakang _floaties_ mendorong _floaties_ sehingga terlihat dari belakang seperti sedang memeluk Sehun. Setelah sampai di kolam arus baru Jongin naik ke atas _floaties_ lagi dan menikmati matahari bersama Sehun.

Sehun mengarahkan kamera _GoPro_ nya pada mereka berdua dengan kepala Jongin yang bersandar di perutnya, " _Water park_ ini tidak terlalu ramai, jadi untuk kalian kalau memang mau berenang tapi malas mengantri atau malas berbarengan dengan banyak orang di kolam bisa kesini." Sementara Jongin mengangguk-anguk setuju, "Mahal tidak tiket masuknya tadi Jong?"

"Tidak. Aman untuk kantung mahasiswa sepertiku."

Sehun mengarahkan ke sekeliling mereka, "Pemandangan di kolam arusnya menyenangkan, benar-benar hijau, tidak terlalu banyak air terjun buatannya."

"Oh Sehun." Terdengar suara wanita memanggil, "Boleh foto bersama tidak?" Terlihat dua orang di atas _floaties_ mencoba menyusul Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun mengarahkan kameranya pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi, " _Say hi,_ kalian masuk vlog ku." Dengan cepat mereka menutupi wajahnya, membuat Sehun tertawa. " _Say hi_ dulu baru aku mau berfoto bersama." Kata Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka membuka wajah mereka dan melambai ke kamera yang dipegang Sehun dengan malu-malu.

Sehun tertawa, "Baiklah, ayo berfoto bersama." Sehun memberikan kameranya pada Jongin dan berusaha turun dari _floaties._ Tapi karena ternyata kolamnya lebih dalam dari yang dikira Sehun, Sehun pun sedikit tenggelam walaupun bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Tetap saja dia tersedak karena sempat meminum air kolam renang yang dikiranya pendek tadi.

Dengan sigap Jongin pun turun dari _floaties_ mereka dan membantu Sehun yang terbatuk-batuk. "Ayo keluar dari kolam dulu, kita cari minum."

Melihat Jongin yang mengusap-usap Sehun sayang, dua wanita yang mengajak Sehun foto bersama tadi pun menjerit tertahan. Mau bagaimanapun perlakuan Jongin tadi sangat manis. Apalagi sekarang Jongin merangkul Sehun untuk keluar dari kolam arus tersebut.

"Aku malu." Kata Sehun sambil berbisik pada Jongin.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Jongin bingung.

"Tadi aku sudah keren sekali Jong, waktu mereka minta foto bersama itu." Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Tapi aku malah tenggelam."

Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawanya, dia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya. "Sudah. Kau kan tidak tahu kalau bagian itu memang lebih dalam dari yang lain."

"Sekarang mereka tidak jadi berfoto denganku." Sehun merajuk.

"Mereka mengikuti kita kok." Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun menengok ke belakang dan benar saja, Sehun melihat dua wanita tadi masih berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian masih mau berfoto denganku?" Kedua wanita tadi mengangguk. "Baiklah, difotokan Jongin saja ya?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin sudah mengangguk setuju saat kedua wanita tadi berkata, "Kita _wefie_ saja. Biar Jongin _oppa_ bisa mauk ke foto juga."

Entah kenapa Sehun sebal mendengar wanita itu memanggil Jongin _oppa_. Terdengar dekat sekali wanita itu dengan Jongin.

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil, membuat Sehun menengok ke arahnya, "Senyum."Jongin meningatkan sambil tersenyum juga. Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin. Mereka sampat mengambil beberapa gambar lalu Jongin mengantar Sehun untuk membeli minum untuk menghilangkan efek habis tersedak tadi.

Jongin melihat Sehun yang hanya melamun pun bertanya, "Kita tidak mau berenang lagi?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita pulang saja ya? Aku tidak _mood_."

Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Sebenarnya Jongin bingung, dia salah apa ya sampai Sehun tidak _mood_ begini? Setahu Jongin, Sehun itu orangnya professional, dia sedang membuat konten untuk vlognya saat ini dan belum banyak gambar yang mereka ambil tapi Sehun sudah mau pulang saja. Tidak biasanya.

* * *

"Kita mau makan dulu tidak?" Jongin bertanya setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil. Selama ganti baju dan jalan dari _water park_ ke parkiran pun Sehun hanya diam saja. Mengeluarkan ponselnya saja tidak.

"Aku mau pulang ke _apartment_ saja. Nanti kalau memang lapar tinggal pesan saja." Sehun menjawab malas.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun Sehun tidak banyak bicara, kalau Jongin bertanya sesuatu hanya dijawab dengan singkat, membuat Jongin bingung mau bertanya apa lagi dan akhirnya ikut diam juga.

"Kau bisa pulang Jongin, kurasa hari ini sudah selesai, aku pun tak mau update apa-apa lagi." Sehun berkata sambil membuka pintu mobil Jongin.

"Aku ikut." Kata Jongin, mengikuti Sehun keluar dari mobil.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun terlihat bingung.

"Menemanimu. Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol kan?" Jongin menjawab ringan sambil menghampiri Sehun.

"Tapi kan aku tidak mau update lagi hari ini." Sehun masih belum mengerti.

Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Sebagai teman?" Jongin bertanya, ragu.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyerah dan berjalan ke arah lift untuk masuk ke _apartment_ nya.

Sampai di dalam _apartment_ Sehun, Jongin bertanya, "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Kau diam sekali sejak kita mengambil foto bersama fansmu tadi." Jongin menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Dan Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya, tentu saja Jongin mengikuti.

"Dan kau menghindariku sekarang." Jongin meneruskan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku ingin istirahat." Sehun merebahkan badan di tempat tidurnya, memejamkan matanya.

Jongin pun mengikuti Sehun, merebahkan badan di sebelah Sehun. Mungkin memang benar Sehun lelah, karena dia langsung tertidur.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Jongin tahu ini salah, perasaannya salah. Tapi siapa sih yang bisa tahan untuk tidak menyayangi Sehun kan? Keinginan Jongin untuk mencium Sehun sangat besar, di kolam renang tadi wajah mereka memang sangat berdekatan. Tapi Jongin belum pernah mencium Sehun di bibir. Sehun sendiri merasa aneh kalau melakukannya di depan kamera. Jadi Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya.

Akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi instagramnya, mengambil foto dimana dia sedang mengecup kening Sehun dan menambahkan tulisan " _Have a nice nap princess._ "

* * *

 ** _Wrote this while working_**

 ** _Is it good?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Melihat ke arah jendela sepertinya sudah malam. Sehun merenggangkan badannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?

Sehun jadi berpikir, kenapa dia selelah itu ya tadi? Apa Jongin sudah pulang? Terlalu sering memikirkan Jongin memang tidak baik untuk hati dan badannya. Bagaimana dia bisa cemburu pada wanita yang memanggil Jongin _oppa_? Sehun kan laki-laki, jadi tidak mungkin memanggil Jongin _oppa_. Lagipula untuk apa memanggil Jongin _oppa_? Terus apa tadi? Cemburu?

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dia tiba-tiba saja haus memikirkan itu. Jadi dia menggerakkan badannya dan berjalan ke dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jongin sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah apartmentnya, "Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin bertanya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Pertanyaan Jongin tidak perlu dijawab.

"Baekhyun menghubungiku tadi, katanya dia tidak pulang kesini malam ini. Jadi aku diminta Baekhyun untuk menemanimu." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa pulang?" Sehun mulai berpikir kalau Baekhyun ditahan oleh Chanyeol agar tidak pulang, pasti untuk kepentingan kontennya Chanyeol.

"Kau menyuruhnya untuk membuat surat perjanjian antara kau dan Chanyeol kan? Nah dia sedang membuat itu sekarang." Lagi-lagi Jongin menjelaskan.

Sehun membawa segelas air dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin, "Kenapa membuat perjanjian saja harus disana? Memangnya tidak bisa disini? Sebenarnya dia manajerku atau manajernya Chanyeol?"

"Minum dulu airnya agar kau tenang." Jongin memperhatikan Sehun meminum air yang tadi dibawanya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan Chanyeol, Jong."

"Kenapa?" Jongin berusaha untuk mengerti kenapa Sehun benar-benar tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun saja untuk kontennya. Dengan begitu dia akan lebih laku dan mendapatkan banyak uang." Sehun berusah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu ketika mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar dan mematikan tv yang tidak mendapat perhatian sama sekali itu. "Apa bedanya dengan kau dan aku kalau begitu?"

"Aku membayarmu?" Sehun menjawab ragu.

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak butuh uangmu." Jongin berusaha lagi.

"Tidak." Sehun berbisik. "Jangan berkata apa pun. Kita masih punya kontrak."

"Baiklah." Jongin menyerah, "Tapi kau juga merasakannya kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sehun masih keras kepala.

"Mengaku sajalah Oh Sehun, aku akan professional kalau kau tidak mau melanggar kontrak." Jongin juga tidak mau kalah.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Tapi aku baru sadar tadi saat wanita-wanita itu memanggilmu _oppa_."

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Jadi karena itu kau tiba-tiba diam tadi?" Jongin berbicara di sela tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sehun membentak Jongin kesal.

Jongin berusaha meredakan tawanya walaupun sulit. "Baiklah." Ujar Jongin, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi instagramnya, "Kau itu sungguh menggemaskan Oh Sehun. Aku hampir kelepasan tadi, tapi aku mengingat untuk tetap professional." Jongin memperlihatkan foto yang diambilnya tadi pada Sehun.

"Kau menciumku saat tidur?" Sehun terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, kau menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan, tapi aku ingat masih punya kontrak denganmu Oh Sehun." Jongin memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali sih Kim Jongin?" Lalu Sehun memeluk Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Jongin melepaskan sedikit pelukan mereka, "Kau pasti tidak mengantuk kan? Kita mau buat vlog mungkin atau update untuk instagrammu?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir dan demi laut dan semua isinya Jongin gemas. Bibir merah itu..

"Mau tidak Jong?" Sehun bingung kenapa Jongin diam saja.

"Hmm? Bagaimana maksudnya?" Jongin pura-pura tidak mengerti daripada terlihat tidak mendengarkan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Kan kita mau buat video QnA dengan Chanyeol, sekarang kita update dulu di feed instagram ku agar followersku bisa bertanya disana." Sehun sengaja berhenti dulu untuk melihat apakah Jongin mengerti.

"Update di feedku juga tidak? Siapa tau ada followersku juga yang ingin bertanya kan?" Jongin mengusulkan.

"Boleh saja. Siapa tau temanmu dari Jepang jadi mengenalku kan?" Sehun tersenyum. "Aku harus ganti baju dulu Jongin. Kita harus ambil foto yang bagus pokoknya. Sehabis itu kita akan latihan menjawab pertanyaannya ya." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan Jongin lalu berlalu ke kamarnya sementara Jongin hanya bisa menahan gemas melihat Sehun.

* * *

" _Hai guys,_ jadi hari ini aku akan _collab_ dengan Oh Sehun lagi." Chanyeol memulai video _collaboration_ mereka yang kedua untuk _channel_ Youtube Sehun. "Jadi tugasku disini sebagai MC, _as you guys know,_ seminggu yang lalu Jongin dan Sehun sudah mengupload foto di instagram mereka masing-masing agar kalian yang penasaran tentang mereka bisa meninggalkan pertanyaan di kolom komentar." Chanyeol menarik nafas, Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah siap dari tadi pun terdiam menunggu kelanjutan yang akan Chanyeol katakan, "Mulai pertanyaan pertama ya?" Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk, "Kita mulai dari yang paling _basic_ ya. Oh!" Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu lalu berkata, "Jadi untuk menjaga _privacy_ penanya, namanya tidak ku sebutkan disini, Sehun dan Jongin juga setuju akan hal itu." Chanyeol memulai, "Nah pertanyaan pertama, tolong ceritakan awal mula pertemuan kalian lalu bagaimana cara Jongin menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun sehingga sekarang kalian jadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan, "Siapa yang mau jawab?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kau dulu saja." Jongin membalas.

"Baiklah." Sehun menghadap ke kamera, "Pertama kenal Jongin itu musim dingin tahun lalu waktu Jongin pulang ke Korea untuk liburan Natal."

"Buat kalian yang belum tahu, Jongin itu kuliah di Jepang ya." Chanyeol menyela sebentar.

"Jongin itu tidak tahu sama sekali aku siapa, jadi Baekhyun mengenalkan aku pada Jongin. Waktu itu aku sedang apa ya sayang ke rumahmu?" Chanyeol menggigit lengan bajunya mendengar Sehun memanggil Jongin _sayang._

"Mengantar Baekhyun karena dia mau mengambil oleh-oleh ke rumahku." Jawab Jongin.

"Oh iya benar. Waktu itu aku melihat Jongin biasa saja."

"Bohong." Jongin tertawa, "Kata Baekhyun kau langsung meminta nomor ponselku setelah pulang dari rumahku."

Sehun terdiam, lalu melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang kamera, "Baek!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Jadi kau sudah menyukai Jongin di awal pertemuan kalian?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Bukan suka yang seperti sekarang, saat itu lebih seperti karena baru kenal Jongin lalu aku berpikir _keren juga ya, kuliah di Jepang_. Lalu kalau dilihat-lihat," Sehun mengarahkan tangannya menjepit kedua pipi Jongin, "wajah Jongin itu tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya."

"Intinya Sehun sebenarnya memang lebih dulu suka padaku." Jongin membalas saat sudah menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Katakan apapun asal kau bisa tidur tenang nanti malam." Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Kalau Jongin bagaimana waktu dulu menyatakan cinta pada Sehun sehingga sekarang kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Chanyeol melerai mereka dengan pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab.

"Aku teruskan dulu cerita Sehun. Jadi setelah berkenalan itu aku dan Sehun bertemu lagi di pesta tahun baru temanku dan temannya Baekhyun, Suho." Jongin memulai, "Dari situ banyak yang bilang padaku kalau Sehun itu terkenal sekali disini, di Korea maksudnya. Lalu Suho bilang, _pokoknya kau harus kenal Sehun, karena Sehun itu orangnya lucu_." Jongin terlihat berpikir, "Dari situ aku mulai berpikir untuk mendekati Sehun."

"Nah kan, Jongin duluan yang suka padaku." Sehun memotong lagi.

"Jadi aku mendekati Sehun di pesta tahun baru itu." Jongin melanjutkan seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. "Setelah mengobrol ternyata benar kata Suho, Sehun itu lucu orangnya." Lalu Jongin merangkul Sehun mendekat padanya, lagi-lagi kita bisa melihat Chanyeol menggigit lengan bajunya melihat kedekatan mereka yang menggemaskan, "Tapi dua hari setelah itu aku harus balik lagi ke Jepang karena mulai masuk kuliah lagi."

"Aku teruskan ya," Sehun memotong, "Karena Jongin di Jepang, paling komunikasi hanya lewat _video call_ , itu pun jarang sekali. Sering kali Jongin sudah pulang kuliah, aku masih ada _photo shoot,_ kalau aku senggang, Jongin sedang ada jam kuliah. Jadi menemukan waktu untuk bisa _video call_ itu susah sekali, sudah begitu Jongin tipe orang yang malas mengetik chat panjang-panjang. Bayangkan saja aku pernah chat Jongin menanyakan keadaannya dan menceritakan hariku lalu Jongin hanya menjawab, _ya hariku juga menyenangkan_." Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, "Sekarang aku tanya Chan, kalau Baekhyun hanya menjawab begitu kau akan percaya tidak kalau harinya menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, "Kau tahu Baekhyun itu kalau sudah mengetik chat pasti panjang sekali kan?"

"Tapi aku memang sibuk sekali kalau sudah disana, kadang-kadang tidak membawa ponsel pun tidak terasa." Jongin membela diri.

"Nah itu juga kebiasaan buruk Jongin, dia tidak merasa ponsel ketinggalan itu masalah." Sehun mengeluh. "Aku teruskan menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi Jongin tidak pernah secara _official_ memintaku jadi kekasihnya. Semua berjalan begitu saja, waktu itu Jongin pernah tahu aku jalan dengan salah satu temannya Baekhyun juga, lalu Jongin bilang _kalau kau masih mau jalan bebas begitu dengan lelaki lain lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini._ Waktu itu aku bingung, karena aku memang dekat dengan Jongin tapi tidak merasa kalau kami itu sepasang kekasih. Jadi aku bertanya pada Jongin, _kau tipe kekasih yang posesif ya?_ Lalu Jongin menjawab, _aku mengerti kalau kau memang terkenal tapi aku tidak suka berbagi punyaku, terserah kalau kau menyebutnya posesif._ Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa perkataan Jongin itu manis sekali jadi yah sampai sekarang kita begini saja."

Chanyeol menghadap kamera dan berkata, "Buat kalian yang berharap akan mendapat cerita romantis, sayang sekali itu tidak terjadi."

"Untuk ukuran Jongin begitu sudah romantis." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Iya benar," Sehun membenarkan. "Begitu saja sudah sangat romantis makanya aku mau jadi kekasihnya."

"Tidak begitu." Jongin membela diri, "Waktu itu aku pernah membelikanmu bunga dan cokelat Oh Sehun, aku pernah menyuapimu, aku pernah memboncengmu keliling Jeju." Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Nah itu, Jongin memang romantis." Sehun masih saja tertawa. Pertama, dia merasa Jongin sangat lucu karena tidak terima dibilang tidak romantis, kedua dia tertawa karena Jongin menggelitikinya di pinggang.

"Oh Sehun." Baekhyun memanggil Sehun agar berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan _shooting_ mereka.

Chanyeol mengerti sekali kalau Baekhyun sudah sebal, selama ini saja baru terjawab satu pertanyaan, "Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua." Chanyeol kembali melihat ke ponselnya. "Hal apa yang buat Sehun _oppa_ menyukai Jongin _oppa_ dan hal apa yang buat Jongin _oppa_ menyukai Sehun _oppa?_ " Chanyeol melihat ke arah keduanya, "Siapa duluan yang menjawab?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun dan Jongin saling melihat satu sama lain, "Aku menyukai Sehun karena dia walaupun dari luar kelihatannya tidak peduli, tapi di dalamnya dia sangat peduli." Jongin tidak melepaskan matanya dari Sehun ketika berkata begitu, lalu dia menghadap kamera, "Aku tadinya bukan orang yang keberatan memperlihatkan kemesraan kami di depan orang lain, karena memang aku orang yang spontan, kadang kalau Sehun sangat menggemaskan aku bisa menciumnya saat itu juga tanpa peduli siapa yang melihat. Tapi setelah itu pasti Sehun akan marah padaku. Menurutnya setiap perlakuan kami bisa ditiru oleh banyak orang, tidak apa kalau mungkin mereka sudah cukup umur, tapi kalau yang meniru anak kecil kan tidak baik." Jongin mendengar Sehun mendengus, "Kalau aku, merasa sudah sangat membatasi kemesraan kami di depan umum tapi ternyata masih banyak yang menganggap kami mengumbar terlalu banyak kemesraan, itu kadang sangat dipikirkan oleh Sehun, padahal lebih banyak yang setuju dibanding yang tidak setuju. Sifat Sehun yang peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu melengkapi sifatku yang memang tidak memusingkan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kau berlebihan." Sehun berkata.

"Kalau Sehun, apa yang sangat kau sukai dari Jongin?" Chanyeol mencegah Sehun dan Jongin yang sepertinya akan lupa kalau ada kamera yang merekam mereka.

"Banyak." Jawab Sehun, "Jongin itu pintar, dia baik, aku merasa kalau dekat dengan Jongin semua masalah jadi ada solusinya."

"Kau berbicara seolah Jongin itu pegadaian." Chanyeol berusaha melawak. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam, "Tidak lucu ya?" Chanyeol kembali melihat ke ponselnya, "Pertanyaan ketiga. Apa yang kalian lakukan kalau pasangan kalian sedang marah?"

"Aku akan memeluk Sehun kalau dia marah lalu meminta maaf." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Lalu Sehun menjawab, "Waktu itu Jongin pernah marah padaku, saat dia sedang di Jepang dan aku disini. Dia tidak mengangkat telponku sama sekali selama dua hari penuh, hari pertama aku berpikir mungkin Jongin lupa bawa ponsel lagi, tapi ketika sampai hari kedua dia tidak membalas chat dan tidak menelponku balik, aku mulai panik. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu aku salah apa."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya karena ekspresi Sehun sangat lucu ketika mengatakan dia tidak tahu salah apa, "Lalu akhirnya bagaimana?"

"Akhirnya malam di hari kedua itu dia mengangkat telponku, langsung saja aku minta maaf."

"Kalau minta maaf begitu ada tidak kata-kata pamungkas yang kalau kau mengatakan itu pasti Jongin akan memaafkanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ada!" Jawab Sehun antusias, "Biasanya aku akan berkata, _maaf ya Jongin, aku pasti sangat menyebalkan tadi_. Lalu Jongin akan bilang, _aku maafkan, tapi kedepannya jangan diulangi lagi ya._ Lalu dia akan memelukku dan kami berbaikan." Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Ini ada pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan peluk-memeluk," Chanyeol menyambung kan topik dari omongan Sehun, "Aku sering memperhatikan kalau kalian itu sering sekali berpelukan apa itu salah satu rahasia kalian tetap langgeng walaupun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Karena ada penelitian yang mengatakan kalau berpelukan itu bisa membuat hubungan langgeng."

"Benarkah? Coba ku cek dulu." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari penelitian tentang pelukan, "Waah benar, katanya berpelukan bisa menghilangkan stress, memperpanjang umur dan mengeluarkan hormon yang membuat kita bahagia."

"Tapi kami tidak tahu awalnya kalau ternyata pelukan itu mempunyai manfaat seperti itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku itu orangnya spontan jadi karena Sehun melarangku menciumnya aku jadi memeluknya. Mungkin karena itu orang lain sering melihat kami berpelukan." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kau sering gemas pada Sehun ya Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Siapa yang tidak kalau kau punya kekasih seperti Sehun kan?" Jongin terlihat bangga.

"Jongin itu suka tiba-tiba memujiku, misalnya aku sudah rapih mau berangkat entah kemana dan Jongin menjemputku, dia akan berkata sambil menjepit pipiku dengan kedua tangannya seperti ini," Lalu Sehun mempraktikannya pada Jongin, "lalu berkata, _you're so beautiful my princess_." Sehun menirukan suara Jongin, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jongin dan meneruskan ceritanya, " _But he's ruin my makeup by doing that."_

"Kalau ada orang lain yang melihatmu sebegitu cantiknya lalu berusaha merebutmu kan aku yang repot." Jongin melakukan pembelaan.

"Itu juga," Sehun seperti teringat sesuatu, "kalau Jongin sedang di Jepang lalu kami berdua melakukan _video call,_ misalnya aku _video call_ dengan Jongin setelah aku pulang dari suatu acara dan belum sempat membersihkan diri, jadi benar-benar masih dengan full make up, biasanya Jongin akan berkata _tadi bertemu siapa saja memangnya sampai harus berdandan segitu cantiknya?_ Dia menyebalkan sekali kalau sudah begitu."

"Walaupun itu untuk _photo shoot_?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Iya, walaupun dia tahu aku habis _photo shoot."_ Sehun menjawab sebal.

"Aku merasa dandananmu suka berlebihan saja cantiknya Oh Sehun." Jongin tidak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita masuk ke pertanyaan terakhir bagaimana?" Chanyeol melanjutkan. Karena Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangguk, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Bisakah kalian membagi tips agar pasangan yang melakukan hubungan jarak jauh seperti kalian bisa langgeng dan tetap mesra seperti kalian? Dimulai dari Jongin boleh."

"Komunikasi. Kadang aku suka menyesal marah pada Sehun karena mendengar kabar dari orang lain, padahal setelah dijelaskan Sehun ternyata memang tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jongin berkata.

" _Quality time_. Jadi saat memang bisa bertemu itu harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Walaupun pasti waktunya tidak akan 100% hanya berdua tapi kalau kita bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik kurasa itu bisa membuat hubungan kita tetap langgeng walaupun dipisahkan oleh jarak."

"Satu lagi," Kata Jongin, "jadilah diri sendiri. Saat kalian bisa menjadi diri kalian sendiri di depan pasangan kalian, berarti tidak ada kebohongan, berbohong kecil saja tidak, apa lagi berbohong yang besar. Jadi walaupun jauh kita tidak perlu khawatir pasangan kita berselingkuh."

"Walaupun kau suka cemburu." Chanyeol menambahkan, "Nah sekian video QnA ini." Chanyeol meneruskan padahal Jongin sudah ingin protes. "Kalau kalian merasa masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom _comment_ siapa tahu nanti Sehun akan mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan QnA yang kedua. Jangan lupa juga tonton videoku bermain games bersama Sehun dan Jongin di _channel_ youtubeku. _See you guys_."

" _Cut!_ " Baekhyun berkata.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkolaborasi denganku." Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sedikit pada Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin dengan cepat berdiri dan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kami." Jongin berkata.

"Aku yang dari dulu ingin bekerja sama dengan Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam di cafeku kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Aku dan Jongin sudah ada rencana untuk malam ini. Karena kebetulan besok Jongin akan kembali ke Jepang jadi kami ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja." Sehun menjawab cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Chanyeol berkata dan beranjak menjauh dari mereka berdua untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak buruk." Sehun berkata, "Hampir semua sesuai dengan latihan yang kita lakukan." Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Ayo pulang. Kita harus menyusun strategi selama kau di Jepang." Sehun mendekat pada Jongin dan Jongin dengan senang hati memeluk Sehun keluar dari tempat _shooting_ mereka tadi. Tidak merasa perlu berpamitan dengan Baekhyun karena sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

Sehun mengarahkan kamera padanya dan Jongin yang sedang berjalan bersisian sambil berpegangan tangan, dia mengambil video mereka yang sedang berjalan lalu mengeditnya dengan tulisan, _LDR lagi_ dan ditambahkan gif orang yang menangis.

"Nah kau hanya bisa mengantarku sampai sini." Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi?" Sehun bertanya sebal.

Jongin tertawa melihat muka Sehun yang sebal, "Aku pergi ya. Kau baik-baik disini."

"Kau tahu aku pasti akan baik-baik saja disini, kau yang seharusnya baik-baik disana. Kau berada di negara orang." Sehun membalikkan kata-kata Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa karena perkataan Sehun, "Baiklah aku akan baik-baik saja di negara orang." Terdengar panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat yang akan dinaikki Jongin karena memang lima menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat, "Aku benar-benar harus pergi _princess,_ jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Lalu Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun cepat, "Aku pergi ya." Jongin dengan cepat berbalik dan menghilang di balik keramaian.

Sementara Sehun mematung di tempatnya. Memang hanya sebentar. Tapi tetap saja Jongin menciumnya kan?

Sehun dengan perlahan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Masih memikirkan ciuman yang diberikan Jongin tadi, lalu teringat sesuatu, _Jongin menciumnya off camera._ Sehun yang panik pun langsung menelepon Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Look into my eyes and tell me  
So that I'm the only one that can hear it  
Say that you love only me  
Say that I'm the only one  
So that you won't falter anymore  
So that no one can take you away  
So that no one will be able to touch you  
I will protect you from beside you**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Sehun?" Baekhyun menjawab telepon dari Sehun, "Kau dimana? Tidak lupa kan hari ini kau ada jadwal _photo shoot_? Aku tidak mau kau terlambat ya." Kata Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sehun berpikir, kalau dia melaporkan apa yang dilakukan Jongin tadi, pasti Baekhyun akan menyuruhnya membatalkan kontrak dengan Jongin. Kalau kontraknya berakhir dengan Jongin berarti dia tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bertemu Jongin dong? Mungkin bukan ide yang baik kalau membicarakan masalah ini dengan Baekhyun di telepon.

"Sehun?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar tidak sabar.

"Tadinya aku mau menanyakan jadwalku Baek, tapi kau sudah menjelaskannya duluan." Sehun tertawa garing.

"Yasudah cepat jalan, jangan sampai terlambat ya." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Kau akan menyusul kan?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ini aku sudah di jalan. Karena kau membawa mobil, aku terpaksa naik bus. Makanya kau cepat jalan sekarang." Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit ponsel dari telinganya, "Iya-iya, ini juga aku jalan kok. Tunggu ya Baek."

"Hmm." Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan telepon mereka.

Sehun bergidik ngeri, apa jadinya kalau tadi dia mengatakan apa yang Jongin lakukan? Baru begitu saja Baekhyun sudah marah-marah.

* * *

 _ **3 months later**_

"Kau sedang apa?" Jongin bertanya. Dia dan Sehun sedang melakukan _live instagram_ berdua saat ini.

Sebenarnya melakukan _live instagram_ seperti ini tidak begitu menyenangkan. Tidak seperti melakukan _video call_ biasa. "Aku baru pulang. Rambutmu masih basah sayang, pasti baru selesai juga ya?" Suara yang keluar pun _delay._

Sehun sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa tetap _update_ berdua walaupun Jongin disana, karena menurut Sehun, mengupload _screenshoot chat_ atau waktu mereka melakukan perbincangan di telepon sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi, sudah terlalu banyak yang melakukan itu. Lalu _instagram_ mengeluarkan _feature_ dimana mereka bisa melakukan _live instagram_ berdua. Jadi Sehun berpikir, _kenapa tidak?_ Jadi semua orang bisa melihat apa yang biasanya mereka obrolkan atau mungkin menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan Jongin yang membuat penonton _live instagram_ mereka terbawa perasaan, Sehun pun memulai, "Kalau mungkin kalian ada yang belum terjawab pertanyaannya saat kemarin aku dan Jongin melakukan QnA bisa ditanyakan sekarang, aku dan Jongin mungkin akan menjawab kalau pertanyaannya menarik."

"Sebelum aku lupa Hun, ini Taemin, temanku di kampus menanyakan kapan kau ke sini?" Jongin berkata.

"Sekalian pengumuman saja kalau begitu," Sehun menjawab, "jadi rencananya aku akan ke Jepang menjenguk Jongin yeaay."

Jongin terlihat terkejut, "Benarkah?" Sehun menikmati wajah terkejut Jongin, banyak juga _comment_ yang masuk saat itu, "Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ini aku sedang memberitahumu sayang." Sehun tertawa geli. "Setelah proses diskusi yang sangat lama dengan Baekhyun akhirnya aku diperbolehkan punya satu minggu jadwal kosong untuk menjengukmu."

"Kapan? Daritadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Jongin mulai kesal.

"Kau sudah _booked_ tiket belum Baek?" Sehun berteriak karena Baekhyun ada di ruang tengah sedang menonton _live instagram_ yang sedang dilakukan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sudaaah." Baekhyun balas berteriak juga.

"Dua minggu lagi aku kesana," Sehun bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum senang. "kau bisa jemput kan?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin menjawab yakin.

"Oke, kita masuk ke QnA ya." Jongin meng iya kan. "Sehun kalau ke Jepang mau kemana saja?" Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Kalau ke _Universal Studio_ boleh tidak Jongin?"

"Tentu boleh, tapi akhir pekan ya. Kalau hari biasa aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang bagus untuk _background_ foto di _feed instagram_ mu saja biar tidak terlalu jauh." Dan dengan begitu _live instagram_ mereka berisi tentang pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan lucu atau romantis sekali oleh mereka. Bahkan QnA yang ini mereka menjawab dengan kompak tanpa merencanakan jawaban mereka seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

"Baek, kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Jongin bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya. Saat itu Sehun berpikir, kalau dia harus menyelesaikannya dengan Baekhyun dulu, baru dengan Jongin. Karena besok dia akan bertemu dengan Jongin, jadi hari ini dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka, walaupun terlihat sekali dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya. "Yasudah, batalkan kontrak kalian."

"Kalau kontrak berakhir berarti aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin lagi dong Baek?" Sehun mulai panik.

Sementara Baekhyun jengah melihat Sehun yang mudah sekali panik. "Bukan begitu. Secara komersial hubungan kalian berakhir, jadi kalau kau masih ingin _endorse couple_ dengan Jongin, kau harus memperbaiki kontrak."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Bisa tolong buatkan kontraknya Baek?"

Baekhyun mendecih, "Memangnya kau sudah pasti akan berpacaran dengan Jongin?"

Pipi Sehun tiba-tiba menghangat, "Jadi Baek.."

"Jangan bilang kau sudah berpacaran dengan Jongin?"

"Bukan begitu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun mulai emosi.

"Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang Jongin sempat mencium bibirku." Sehun mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Kemudian dia tertawa kencang.

"Kau pikir lucu huh? Mencium _off camera_ itu tidak ada di kontrak, makanya aku panik dan langsung meneleponmu." Sehun berkata kesal.

"Jadi karena itu kau meneleponku setelah mengantar Jongin?" Tawa Baekhyun makin kencang.

"Terserah. Kau menyebalkan." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya sebal saat berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya kencang.

Baekhyun masih tertawa geli, _Sehun itu naïf sekali, padahal dari kemarin Jongin sudah dengan sangat jelas menunjukkan kalau dia juga suka pada Sehun._

Sebenarnya Sehun juga ragu. Sejak kejadian itu dia dan Jongin tidak pernah membicarakannya sama sekali. Karena Jongin tidak membahasnya, Sehun juga tidak mau membahasnya, Sehun takut Jongin akan menganggapnya tidak professional hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

* * *

" _Hai guys,"_ Sehun menyapa _followers instagram_ nya. "Aku sudah sampai di Jepang yeaaay." Sehun berteriak senang tidak peduli kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. "Jongin akan menjemputku katanya, semoga Jongin tidak terlambat." Sehun mematikan _insta story_ yang direkamnya lalu menguploadnya.

Dengan segera Sehun menghampiri tempat pengambilan koper dan mengambil kopernya. Dia sengaja hanya membawa satu koper saja karena bahan untuk _endorse_ sudah Baekhyun kirim ke tempatnya Jongin dan Sehun tentu tidak mau repot-repot membawa tiga koper padahal dia hanya sendirian.

 _Aku sudah di depan ya princess._ Jongin membalas _insta story_ yang di _upload_ nya tadi. Sebenarnya Sehun sengaja memilih jam penerbangan yang sampai ke Jepangnya sore hari agar Jongin bisa menjemputnya dan dia bisa berbicara dulu dengan Jongin sebelum mereka tidur nanti. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _apa-apaan tadi pikirannya, memangnya nanti dia akan tidur berdua dengan Jongin?_

Terlihat pintu keluar dimana ramai orang sudah menunggu penumpang yang baru mendarat. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya mencari Jongin. Sungguh tidak sulit menemukan Jongin karena selain paling tampan ehem Jongin memegang balon helium besar berwarna pink bertuliskan _PRINCESS SEHUN_.

Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan kamera vlognya dan merekam video dengan kameranya. "Kalian harus lihat apa yang dibawa Jongin _guys."_ Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Jongin dan langsung memeluknya. Sehun menghela nafas, ternyata begini rasanya melepas rindu. Lalu Sehun mengarahkan kameranya pada Jongin, "Tuan Kim, kenapa membawa balon sebesar ini?"

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kau ke Jepang sendirian, jadi aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar kau terkesan dengan Jepang dan selalu ingin kembali ke Jepang." Jongin menjawab dengan senang.

Sehun mengarahkan kameranya ke balon yang dipegang Jongin, "Balonnya warna pink."

"Karena biasanya putri identik dengan warna pink." Jongin menjawab santai sambil membantu Sehun membawa kopernya.

"Padahal aku laki-laki." Sehun menjawab sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Begini saja kau cantiknya sudah melebihi putri."

"Jongin itu suka sekali membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku." Sehun masih pura-pura sebal.

" _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo._ " Jongin menyanyikan sedikit lagu yang mereka sukai, membuat Sehun memukul Jongin pelan.

Karena Jongin memegang koper Sehun, dia menyerahkan balon heliumnya pada Sehun. Posisinya sekarang adalah tangan kiri Jongin menggandeng tangan kanan Sehun, sementara tangan kanan Jongin menyeret koper Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun memegang kamera vlognya dan terikat dengan balon helium yang sudah Jongin gelangkan di pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Kita mau kemana sayang?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin dan mengarahkan kameranya sehingga wajah mereka berdua bisa terlihat.

"Kita ke _apartment_ ku agar kau bisa beristirahat." Jongin menjawab.

"Naik kereta?" Sehun bertanya antusias.

Jongin menggeleng, " _Nope._ Karena kau pasti lelah, jadi kita naik taksi dulu hari ini. Besok-besok baru kita naik kereta ya." Jongin mengarahkan mereka ke bagian bandara dimana taksi sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan penumpang.

"Tapi aku ingin punya _isuca card_ ku sendiri." Sehun merengek, sepertinya rindu pada Jongin membuatnya manja.

"Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu dan kartunya ada di _apartment_ ku, jadi ayo kita pulang sekarang agar kau bisa cepat istirahat." Jongin berusaha bersabar, kadang-kadang dia lupa kalau Sehun bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Jongin terbaik!" Sehun berteriak senang dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh Jongin. Koper Sehun dimasukkan ke bagasi oleh supir taksinya sementara Jongin membantu Sehun agar balon yang mereka bawa bisa masuk ke dalam taksi. Diam-diam Jongin merutuki ide Taemin untuk membuatnya terlihat sedikit romantis.

Setelah taksi berjalan meninggalkan bandara, Sehun menyimpan kameranya di tempat strategis sehingga mereka berdua terlihat jelas dalam mode _time lapse._ Lalu Sehun mendekatkan badannya pada Jongin yang langsung di respon dengan pelukan dan kecupan gemas di pipi Sehun oleh Jongin.

"Kau pasti merindukanku sekali ya?" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Menurutmu saja, hampir tiga bulan kita tidak bertemu." Jongin menjawab santai.

Sehun terdiam, _wajar tidak sih seperti ini?_ "Jadi _apartment_ mu didaerah mana? Apa dekat dengan bandara?" Sehun bertanya hal lain agar pikirannya teralihkan.

* * *

Sehun mengarahkan kamera vlognya ke sekeliling _apartment_ Jongin, "Jadi ini adalah tempat tinggal kekasihku selama di Jepang." Sehun memulai, " _Apartment_ studio dengan satu tempat tidur _queen size,_ dapur kecil di sebelah kanan," Sehun berjalan sedikit ke sebelah kanan, "dan satu kamar mandi." Sehun mengarahkan kembali kamera padanya, "Siapa sangka Jongin itu orangnya rapih." Sehun mengangguk-anguk lucu.

"Kau kan lihat kamarku di Korea pun rapih, tidak seperti _apartment_ mu." Jongin tidak terima dianggap remeh.

"Dan lihatlah pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya Jongin." Sehun meneruskan seolah tak mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang mangabaikannya, jadi Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau mau makan apa?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Apa disekitar sini ada sushi yang enak? Yang menyediakan jasa pengiriman jadi kita tidak perlu keluar?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya agak ke samping dimana Jongin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

"Coba ku tanya Taemin dulu, dia ada di kamar sebelah. Apa kau mau ikut berkenalan dengan Taemin sekalian?"

Sehun terlihat senang karena Jongin tidak keberatan mengenalkannya pada teman Jongin, apa pun status mereka saat ini. "Tentu. Ayo ke tempatnya Taemin." Dengan semangat Sehun mematikan kamera dan menyimpannya.

"Ku kira kau mau sambil merekam vlog." Jongin berkata.

"Ini kan pertemuan pertama. Pasti masih canggung, tidak akan bagus kelihatannya di vlog." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Kamar Taemin ada di sebelah." Jongin berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun. Sehun sih berusaha biasa-biasa saja. Karena sepertinya Jongin tidak memberi tahu Taemin masalah kontrak mereka.

Saat Jongin mengatakan kamar Taemin bersebelahan dengan kamarnya, dia sama sekali tidak bercanda, pintu kamarnya saja hanya berjarak 3 meter. "Hai Jongin, kau pasti Sehun kan? Jongin menceritakan banyak tentangmu. Ayo masuk dulu." _Jadi ini yang namanya Taemin, kenapa mukanya mirip Jongin ya?_ Sehun berpikir.

Mereka memasuki kamar Taemin yang tidak serapih kamar Jongin, tapi lebih baik dari tempat Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh barang _endorse_ yang sayang kalau dibuang.

"Maafkan ya, aku memang tidak bisa serapih Jongin." Taemin berkata sambil menyimpan air mineral yang baru diambilnya.

"Tidak usah sok manis begitu Taemin." Jongin mendengus sebal.

" _Hyung_! Kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit." Taemin mendecih. "Aku mengasihanimu Sehun-ah, bisa-bisanya kau jadi kekasih dari orang kurang ajar macam Jongin ini. Memanggil ku _hyung_ saja susah."

"Itu karena kau tidak pantas disebut _hyung_." Jongin menimpali.

Sehun tertawa pelan, bingung harus melakukan apa. Untungnya Taemin tidak meladeni perkataan Jongin lagi, "Sebenarnya kami ingin menanyakan restoran sushi enak yang menyediakan jasa pesan antar Taemin-shi."

"Panggil _hyung_ saja, kau ini formal sekali." Taemin membalas, "Aku tahu restoran yang enak, tapi aku lupa dimana menyimpan nomor teleponnya. Sebentar ku cari dulu ya."

Sehun mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkan."

Sementara Taemin mencari Sehun menanyakan hal yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi pada Jongin, "Aku butuh penjelasanmu." Sehun memulai.

"Taemin itu seniorku di kampus, orang yang membantuku menemukan _apartment_ murah ini juga." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Bukan masalah Taemin." Kata Sehun.

"Lalu apa?" Jongin terlihat bingung.

"Yang kau lakukan sesaat sebelum kembali ke Jepang, padaku, di bandara." Sehun yakin Jongin ingat.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun ingin protes tapi Taemin sudah kembali dengan kertas ditangannya. "Ini nomornya, semoga masih aktif, karena sudah enam bulan yang lalu sejak terakhir ku pesan."

Sehun menerima kertas yang diberikan Taemin, "Terima kasih Taemin hyung."

"Nah sudah, ayo kita pulang sayang." Jongin bangkit berdiri.

"Jongin ini," Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa kau suka balonnya Sehun? Itu ideku saat Jongin meminta saran untuk menyambutmu."

"Benarkah Jongin?" Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang sudah berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang, ' _cause if he know my explanation he'll brag about it for the rest of my life."_

"Baiklah." Lagipula ada hal lain yang ingin diketahui Sehun. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Taemin Hyung. Kami pamit dulu."

"Oh Sehun, mungkin kau harus memikirkan orang lain sebagai pengganti Jongin, kau terlalu baik untuk Jongin." Taemin berteriak karena Jongin sudah menarik Sehun masuk ke _apartement_ nya.

* * *

Mereka sudah kekenyangan, sudah berganti baju tidur, sudah siap untuk tidur. Tapi Sehun belum juga mendapat jawabannya.

"Ayo tidur." Jongin merebahkan badannya di atas kasur.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Sementara Sehun masih duduk bersandar pada _head board_.

Jongin menarik Sehun agar merebahkan badannya juga sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin, "Kau mau kontrak kita berakhir karena aku menciummu _off camera_?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu alasanmu melanggar kontrak kita." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh uangmu Sehun. Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku menghargai kontrak kita. Tapi saat itu aku akan kembali ke Jepang, _it's like now or never_. Jadi aku mengambil resiko apapun daripada tidak pernah menciummu." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang baik-baik saja kalau memang mau menciumku?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Kau pasti akan menolak atas nama kontrak kita, lagipula kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka melakukannya di tempat umum."

"Nah itu kau tahu. Kau malah melakukannya di tempat umum kemarin."

Jongin terdiam, "Jadi kalau disini tidak apa-apa?"

Muka Sehun memerah, "Kau masih terikat kontrak."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jongin berkata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun, meletakan tangan kirnya dipipi kanan Sehun, "Aku ingin menciummu lagi." Dan Jongin melakukannya. Sehun bahkan lupa kalau dia seharusnya menolak. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Jongin menyamankan posisi memeluk Sehun dan mencium kening Sehun, "Selamat malam sayang."

Entah sampai kapan ciuman dari Jongin akan memberikan efek seperti ini pada Sehun. Sementara Jongin sudah tertidur dari tadi, Sehun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa terus begini, semuanya masih membingungkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin, "Kau mau kemana?" Jongin berkata dengan suara seraknya karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan."

Jongin mengerang, "Apa lagi _princess?_ "

"Kau menciumku dua kali, _off camera,_ tiga kalau yang dikening dihitung."

"Lalu?" Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Jongin bangun dulu." Sehun mengguncang badan Jongin.

"Ini masih jam 2 pagi Sehun, tidak bisa kita lanjutkan besok?"

"Tidak bisa karena aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan ini. Jadi aku ini kekasihmu sunguhan atau bagaimana?"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, " _Why are you so dense princess_?"

" _Please Jongin_." Sehun memohon.

"Aku sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk mengubah kontrak kita karena aku merasa kau sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak aku menciummu di Bandara waktu itu." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Jadi Baekhyun tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi bisakah kita kembali tidur? Aku ada kuliah jam 10 besok." Jongin kembali menarik Sehun agar tidur dipelukannya.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Sehun berkata pelan. Pikirannya mulai tenang. Yang penting statusnya sudah jelas sekarang. Urusan Baekhyun dipikirkan besok saja.

" _Good night princess."_

Jongin tidak boleh tahu kalau Sehun suka sekali panggilan itu.

* * *

 _ **'Cause I never knew, I never knew**_  
 _ **You could hold moonlight in your hands**_  
 _ **'Til the night I held you**_


	9. Japan day 1

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Jongin?" Sehun baru bangun tidur dan ini sudah jam 9 pagi.

"Sudah bangun _princess?_ " Jongin membalas sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku ada kuliah jam 10. Kau tidurlah lagi. Atau mau sarapan? Aku ada salad buah di kulkas." Jongin menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Sehun, duduk disebelah Sehun dan mengusap rambut Sehun pelan.

Terlihat sekali nyawa Sehun belum bersatu karena dia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang di katakan Jongin tadi. "Pulang jam berapa?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir, "Sebelum jam 4 mungkin sudah disini." Katanya tidak yakin.

Sehun dengan cepat menghadap ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya, "Kalau aku bosan bagaimana?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar Sehun merajuk. Dan mengusap punggung Sehun pelan. "Kau punya _isuca card_ mu sendiri Sehun. Kau bisa kemana pun yang kau mau."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jongin, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut aku diculik ya?"

Kali ini Jongin tertawa, "Kalau kau diculik pun aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu, _like a knight in shining armor_."

Sehun mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. "Sana pergi. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Yakin menyuruhku langsung pergi? Bukannya kau ada jadwal _upload insta story_ ya?" Jongin masih belum beranjak dari duduknya walaupun Sehun sudah kembali merebahkan badannya.

Sehun mengerang. "Tidak bisa ya aku libur saja?"

"Tidak bisa, ponselmu dari tadi berdering, Baekhyun juga menghubungiku tadi, katanya kau seharusnya bangun dari jam 7 pagi, olahraga sebentar bersamaku, mengambil gambar di beberapa tempat, lalu _upload insta story_ sebelum aku berangkat ke kampus." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyerah dan bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mencuci wajahnya dulu sebelum membuat konten _melepas kekasih pergi kuliah_ nya.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar dari jendela _apartment_ Jongin. Dia menuliskan _good morning_ lalu mengupload gambar yang diambilnya tadi.

"Aku sudah siap nih, kau tidak mau memelukku sebelum aku pergi?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin, "Tidak bisa bolos saja hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan muka memelas.

"Kalau aku bolos nanti aku tidak lulus kuliah, kalau tidak lulus kuliah aku hanya bisa mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji yang rendah, kau mau makan pakai apa kalau menikah denganku nanti ya kan?" Jongin menjelaskan sambil menahan gemas melihat wajah memohon Sehun.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyerah, "Aku ambil satu video ya. Seperti biasa saja, jangan gugup."

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun, sepertinya Sehun lupa kalau mereka sudah resmi berpacaran tadi malam, " _Anything princess."_ Balasnya ringan.

"Sini peluk aku." Sehun merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Jongin, "Aku mulai merekam ya." Dibalas dengan deheman singkat oleh Jongin. "Aku jauh-jauh dari Seoul kesini, Jonginnya malah pergi." Sehun merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Jongin, dekat sekali, "Pelakunya." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin. "Sudah." Katanya mengakhiri video yang diambilnya.

"Nah aku pergi dulu yaa." Kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Iya." Sehun masih fokus melihat video yang diambilnya tadi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu mencium dahi lalu pipi Sehun. " _Bye princess_." Lalu bergegas berangkat ke kampusnya.

Sementara Sehun yang puas dengan gambar yang diambilnya pun tersenyum senang.

Mengingat kata Jongin tadi mengenai salad, Sehun menggerakan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil salad yang ada disana. Sehun lebih memilih makan di depan televisi daripada di meja makan, lagi pula dia sendirian kan? Siapa tahu ada acara menarik di televisi Jepang, walaupun Sehun tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasanya.

Melihat tayangan di televisi tentang anak anjing, dia jadi teringat Baekhyun. Dia bahkan belum sempat menghubungi Baekhyun tadi malam, Jongin juga tadi bilang Baekhyun meneleponnya terus kan? Jadi Sehun bergegas menelepon Baekhyun, karena semakin ditunda, semakin marah juga Baekhyun nanti.

"Oh Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Maaf Baek, aku terlalu lelah hingga baru bangun." Sehun tersenyum garing walaupun Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Jam berapa bisa upload foto _endorse_?" Tanyanya sebal.

"Nah itu Baek. Kan Jongin baru pulang lagi sekitar jam 4 sore, jadi aku baru bisa _hunting_ gambar setelah itu." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Memangnya di dekat _apartment_ Jongin tidak ada spot bagus untuk foto? atau foto saja di dalam _apartment_ Jongin sekalian Sehun." Baekhyun sebal karena sedari tadi sudah ditanyai oleh para pelaku usaha yang menginginkan produknya di _endorse_ Sehun.

"Ada sih." Jawab Sehun. "Tapi kan aku sendirian, nanti yang mengambil fotonya siapa?"

"Aku kan sudah membawakan _tripod_ mu sekalian dengan bahan _endorse_ mu kemarin Sehun." Baekhyun terdengar menahan marahnya.

"Baek _please_." Sehun memohon. "Aku istirahat dulu ya."

Terdengar helaan nafas Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Hanya sampai sore ya. Setelah itu harus sesuai jadwal lagi."

"Iya Baek. Nanti aku minta tolong Jongin ambilkan gambar yang banyak jadi aku ada _stock._ " Kata Sehun senang karena sudah diizinkan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah Jongin. Kontrak barumu dengan Jongin sudah jadi. Kau mau ku kirimkan sekarang atau nanti saja menunggumu pulang dari sana?"

"Kenapa aku harus punya kontrak baru dengan Jongin?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang kau dan Jongin sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sungguhan?"

Sehun terdiam. Sumpah dia lupa kalau tadi malam dia sempat tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau Jongin mencium pipinya _off camera_ tadi. "Aku lupa Baek."

"Lupa apa?" Giliran Baekhyun yang bingung.

Sehun terdiam lagi, menyiapkan diri untuk teriakan Baekhyun setelahnya, "Lupa kalau tadi malam aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Jongin."

"Oh Sehun! Keterlaluan sekali!" Sehun dengan cepat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Kirimkan saja sekarang kontraknya Baek, biar ku _review_ dulu sebelum Jongin pulang." Sehun berkata akhirnya, daripada menanggapi teriakan Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun aku masih belum mengerti juga kenapa kau ini suka sekali melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Baekhyun menggerutu di sebrang telepon tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengar Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengetik di laptopnya.

"Ya kan Baek? Apa jadinya hidupku tanpamu." Sehun tahu sekali Baekhyun akan memaafkan apa pun kesalahannya kalau dia sudah bicara begini.

"Sudah ku kirim. Dan berhenti berkata begitu, kau sudah punya Jongin sekarang. Paling juga kau akan lebih sering dengannya." Sehun dapat mendengar dengusan Baekhyun saking kencangnya.

"Baiklah Baek, terima kasih banyak. Kau mau _sneakers_ kan kemarin?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manisnya.

"Aku mau dua." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kau mau memerasku?" Sehun kesal juga.

"Tidak. Kau kan bosku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada menyebalkan yang jelas sekali.

"Baiklah dua." Lalu Sehun menutup teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pada Baekhyun.

Sehun berpikir untuk meneruskan saja makannya lalu mandi, mengambil beberapa foto dan video lalu mengedit dan menguploadnya. Karena sesungguhnya Sehun tidak akan tahan kalau cuma berdiam diri. Tapi sebelum mengerjakan semua itu Sehun mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk menyemangati hari _kekasihnya._ Nah kan Sehun jadi kepikiran Jongin lagi.

* * *

 ** _So bored I know,_**

 ** _still thinking to finish this story, tho_**


End file.
